Discretion
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet at a dinner party. Both are bored and both have secrets they rather keep from their fathers. Can they keep their relationship a secret? Real Summary Inside.
1. Desire

**Discretion**

Sasuke and Naruto are forced by their fathers to go to some business event. When they meet the sparks immediately fly. Can they keep their relationship a secret?

_Snowysess: Okay I had like so many story ideas I didn't know which one to pick until I found one of my old journals and saw this idea. I was like…I could make this work! Then I did a lot of research on a few things so I decided it would be a drama too. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this is a __**lemon warning**__!_

Romance/Drama

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Desire

Obsidian eyes gaze uninterestedly around in the giant dining room. Well, it was actually a ballroom but it was temporarily changed into a dining room for the many guests. People of upper class moved around to greet each other in fake happiness. Women had sparkling jewelry and expensive dresses while men wore their best suits and watches to such an event. That's what it was. This event was to increase the money of an _already_ wealthy family.

The family that suggested this fake gathering was the head of the Uchihas. Fugaku Uchiha. All he cared about was the profits that he would be getting afterwards. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were being complimented on all night.

One figure though could see through such fake appreciation. He could see the small amount of jealousy or just bitter emotions going through most faces.

He sat back in his chair unfolding his hands. He didn't feel like being polite. He never did. His father forced him to be here. The only reason why he was here happened to be because his father cared about appearances. His brother wasn't here but that was only because he was disowned from the family years ago. If they didn't fake to be the perfect family he would've been gone. He only has been here for an hour. Another hour won't hurt.

He picked up a wine glass that was filled with a bubbly substance. He wasn't alcoholic so he asked for ginger ale. His obsidian eyes moved back at the tables as he finished his drink. He hated being here. He hated it more than he hated his family.

After all, he is Sasuke Uchiha. He hated everything about the Uchiha name. He always had to uphold the name with pride. A lot of people would be privileged to be an Uchiha. No. He wished he was never born in this snobby family. They only cared about appearances. He put his glass down and stood up from his chair. He had enough. He couldn't wait anymore.

He gave small nods of acknowledgement at some of the people sitting at his table. Then he simply walked off. He wanted to escape from this kind of atmosphere. It's suffocating just thinking about it. Luckily, he moved out of the mansion as soon as he graduated college and got a job in a law firm. He wasn't a lawyer and never planned to be. He hated anything that was even close to politics. He is sort of like a secretary but gets paid more than a normal salary. He moved on the opposite side of the city as far away as he could from the Uchiha Estate.

Of course, he was questioned at the decision so he came up with a lie. He told his father he wanted to be independent for a few years. It worked though.

He walked right out of the ballroom and went for the family den. He turned on the fireplace and sat down on the couch across from it. Finally peace and quiet.

It didn't last long.

"Hey…um…can I sit next to you?"

The voice was a husky whisper filled with nothing but sincerity. He looked at the man who asked and had to resist from gaping at him.

There standing not even a few feet away was a cute blonde haired man. His beautifully tanned skin, kissable lips, untamed blonde spiky hair, whiskered scarred cheeks, and most of all the most expressive blue eyes he ever seen. He didn't know what kind of blue that was but he would admit that they were pretty. When their eyes met he was sure that an immediate pressure was created between the two.

He gave a nod after a few seconds. He couldn't let his control slip in front of the stranger. The stranger sat right next to him and he could smell citrus fruits.

"I guess you don't like the party, right?" the blonde asked with a small smile on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"I've watched you since you walked in with your family. Your face hardly changed."

"So you decided to follow me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The blonde had a small blush on his face. "No, it's not that! I was forced here by my father and you seemed so bored I decided I could entertain you."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he should talk to a stalker but technically the blonde wasn't. He was just curious and bored himself. It didn't sound too bad either but the more he stared. The more he felt his desire building up.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke eyes widened. "You're the mayor's son?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah."

Sasuke thought about this new information. No one never really seen the mayor's son before but they knew his name. For him to be at such a boring event said something. His father didn't like what he was doing like his did.

"I didn't see your father."

"Oh, that's because he isn't here. He hates going to these things. He said it would be so fake that it could suffocate him to death. To be honest, I would've left already if I hadn't seen you."

Sasuke stared blankly at him. His thoughts exactly. "Hn."

"It's like this…" a small hand was placed on his thigh causing the room to automatically heat up. "…I could tell that you were just like me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "H-how?"

Naruto removed his hand with a small shrug. "I always have an intuition about people like me. So what does the son of the famous Fugaku Uchiha do?"

Sasuke had to correct his composure before he lost it in front of this blonde. He would not deny it. He wanted Naruto. He practically gave him an invitation revealing his real sexuality like that.

"I work at the Hyuuga's Law Firm."

"Hm, you don't like your job?"

"Hn."

"I could tell because there wasn't any excitement or change in your voice. I think you should do whatever you want to do."

"What about you?" Sasuke hoped to change the subject. He'll worry about what he wanted to do later.

"I'm a co-author of a few books and I'm a part time psychologist for kids."

Sasuke was starting to wonder how he could read him so well. It was the guy's job!

"Does your father dislike your choice?"

"He used to. He always tries to get me to promote myself at places like this and says I could do better. I enjoy helping the kids though."

"So you're _only_ talking to me because I look like I need help?" he snorted.

He shook his head. "No. I thought I already made myself clear. I'm talking to you because I want to get to _know_ you or…we could skip this part _and_ fuck."

Sasuke choked on his spit at the direct statement. He could feel his face heat up as the blonde laughed.

Naruto continued to talk. "The tension is there. Why don't we leave this place?"

Sasuke stood up coming to a decision. "I'll be right back."

Naruto smiled leaning back in the couch. "Okay."

Sasuke came back with his car keys in hand. "My place or yours?"

The blonde still had a smile on his face. "Yours."

* * *

Sasuke's door didn't even close all the way before he captured Naruto's lips. The blonde responded by wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke moved them slamming Naruto against the wall. The kiss deepened tongues overlapping in a fight to see who would explore each other thoroughly first. Sasuke let his pale hand grip soft spiky blonde hair.

He admitted in the car he was impressed by the cute man's blunt words. He wouldn't lie about not being surprised. It's not everyday you meet a straightforward uke. He'll take advantage of the situation since women wasn't really his thing.

Naruto moaned into the kiss causing his desire to skyrocket. That was a beautiful sound and he only wanted more to escape the blonde. He trailed a hand to the white dress shirt ripping the buttons apart.

Naruto whined but didn't complain when his suit jacket was sliding off his shoulders. Sasuke wanted to see more of that tanned skin. He pulled back a little to throw the jacket on the ground. He could see a small four pack on the blonde's abdomen. His hips were slim matching his body perfectly. He licked his lips before slamming his mouth on to the citrus smelling blonde's.

He raised his hands to trace over the flat stomach loving how Naruto moved closer to each touch. He pushed the dress shirt off next. He moved his pale fingers up to the already tightened nipples. He could feel him squirm in his hands.

Sasuke broke the kiss sucking on Naruto's neck. He licked at the skin and a low moan escaped the blonde's lips. He felt himself harden before he ducked his head taking a nipple in his mouth. Naruto cried out fisting his raven hair. He swirled his tongue slowly and sucked. He loved the desperate noises Naruto was making in that husky voice of his.

He switched to the other one not lingering long. He pulled away kissing pink swollen lips. Naruto opened his eyes lust clouding the pretty blue.

Sasuke loosened his tie and kicked off his dress shoes. He kissed Naruto once more time and walked up the staircase. He had a three bedroom house on the opposite side of the city. He wasn't kidding when he moved out of the mansion.

"Follow me." He said.

Naruto followed him like a lost puppy into his room. He smirked as he hefted the blonde up and tanned legs wrapped around his waist. Their erections rubbed against each other between the fabrics of their clothes.

Sasuke groaned taking Naruto into another heated kiss. This time it was slower but still had a rough feeling since their teeth clashed together a couple of times. They didn't care because it didn't stop them. It only increased their desire. None of them knew what to make of these fast feelings. All they knew was that they needed to be released from it before it swallowed them whole.

Sasuke turned around laying Naruto on his bed. They grinded their erections together. The blonde whimpered when Sasuke suddenly pulled away.

Sasuke started to take off his belt and Naruto got the hint. He unhooked his legs from the raven's waist to take off his own belt. Sasuke then started to take off Naruto's shoes and socks. He practically yanked them off his feet.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto pout. "You're quieter than I expected."

Naruto gave him a half hearted glare which only made Sasuke give a low chuckle against warm tanned skin. A shiver went up Naruto's spine.

Soon nothing was on between them. Sasuke's eyes drank in Naruto's flushed face and the smaller body. His body was close to being feminine and he would've looked like a girl if it wasn't for the broad shoulders. It didn't matter to him. He'll fuck him senseless if he looked like a man too. He would say that Naruto looked cute sprawled before him like this. The only reason why he wasn't saying it was because he didn't want to talk.

He bent his head down taking a small lick at the pre-cum covered cock. Naruto moaned loudly gripping his raven hair again. He tasted sweet. He wondered how someone could smell that good and taste that good in the throws of sex. He covered his mouth over the length while Naruto panted. He was trying to hold in the moans.

Sasuke moved his mouth up and down about to do a trick that would have Naruto calling his name. He swirled his tongue around the head both ways before he quickly deep throated the blonde.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly in the room. Sasuke would've smirked if he didn't have his cock in his mouth.

He did it a few more times releasing the cock from his mouth. He lifted up to where he hovered over the blonde. He kissed him again letting the blonde taste himself. Naruto was about to wrap his arms around his neck but he rolled off the bed swiftly. His erection was bobbing with each step over to his dresser. He pulled out two condoms and a small bottle of lube.

Naruto knew what was coming so he spread his legs raising them as high as he could. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the position coating his fingers quickly with lube as he climbed back over to the blonde.

He spread the blonde's legs a little bit further and gently pushed his finger in. It was so tight and warm. He couldn't wait until his cock was buried within it. He moved the finger around and added the other digit. Naruto moved on his fingers their eyes connecting throughout the whole time. Naruto's body shivered at the feeling of something inside him. Sasuke couldn't blame him. He was holding back on the blonde as well.

Sasuke twirled his fingers in the tight hole spreading them as much as he could. He leaned down to kiss the back of Naruto's right thigh. He was trying to find his prostate. Naruto moaned loudly at the feeling and Sasuke watched in awe. The blonde's pleasured filled voice and face was addicting.

When Naruto closed his eyes tightly and gave out a loud gasp Sasuke knew he found it. He pressed the area a couple of time loving how Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream. He pulled his fingers out and tore open on of the condom packets. He rolled it on and placed the head of his cock at the lovely quivering hole. He leaned down sucking on Naruto's collarbone. He then pushed in slowly groaning at the tightness.

Sasuke sat still waiting from Naruto adjust. He was above the average size male so he knew it hurt. Naruto squinted his eyes at the pain and took deep breaths calmly. It was to be expected. Once he calmed down Sasuke moved his hips at a certain angle in order to hit his prostate. With a harsh thrust Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure. Sasuke helped him move against his hips in the same rhythm as his. He groaned every few thrusts his hair sticking to his face in the sweaty dance. It felt too good. He couldn't stop the maddening pace now.

He could feel his orgasm coming towards him and he rolled his hips trying to slow down. The blonde moaned at the feeling.

"No! Keep going!" Naruto cried out his voice hoarse from moaning too much.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He had to look anywhere but Naruto to keep from releasing. When Naruto tensed and whimpered a sticky substance coated both of their stomachs. Sasuke felt the quivering hole tighten around him as he came closer and closer. He thrusts became harder and he came too his arms collapsing. He panted against Naruto's sweaty chest knowing his was probably the same or worse. He pulled out with his knees feeling funny. He never felt that after sex.

He took off the used condom throwing it on the floor. He'll pick it up later. Naruto kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arms around the smaller body. Naruto looked like he was about to say something. Sasuke kissed those full lips to stop him and both let sleep claim them. They'll _talk_ more in the morning.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: This too me three days to write! Did I improve on my lemon skills or does it still need work? Anyway tell me what you think!


	2. Lusty

**Chapter 2: Lusty**

_Snowysess: There's no lemon but it's close to one. _

* * *

Naruto woke up with his vision a little hazy. He blinked trying to adjust to the poor lighting in the dark room. His room has never been this dark before. He shifted his legs on the fluffy bed.

Wait! Fluffy? He sat up with blue covers covering the lower half of his body.

So last night wasn't a dream? He was having thoughts about his sanity when he first went after the Uchiha. Sasuke just gave off the vibe I-hate-you-and-everything-around-you. He looked irritated when he left out of the ballroom but Naruto couldn't tear his eyes off of him. He followed Sasuke into the den and waited for him to relax a bit before revealing himself. He was simply telling the truth when he said he wanted to get to know him. Naruto got his mouth much like his mother who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She always told him not to hold back on anything and be honest with himself.

His blue eyes moved to the empty spot next to him. It was slightly still warm so Sasuke must've moved recently out of bed. Luckily, he didn't drink too much or he would've had a killer headache. He ignored the back pain as he slid out of bed wanting to reach his clothes. He almost made it to his boxers before the bedroom door opened revealing Sasuke Uchiha. He looked even more gorgeous in his white bathroom.

The raven haired man's skin was smooth ivory and the robe made it stand out even more. His dark raven hair framed his face perfectly and those obsidian eyes that seemed endless locked with blue. Naruto remembered the way his powerful arms and legs helped moved that glorious cock inside his hole. Just thinking about it made him hot! Oh, and those long eyelashes that tickled his cheeks when he leaned down as his pelvis pounded him into the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His cool and calm voice sending a shiver down his spine as he walked closer.

"Putting…m-my clothes on." Naruto answered. The intensity in those dark eyes told him something more is to come.

"What for?"

"I…I thought—

"…it was a one night stand?" Sasuke smirked walking closer to the blonde. Naruto wasn't sure if he should be frightened by the look on his face or shocked. Here this man was trying to keep him from leaving. He wasn't going to leave anyway without having some kind of contact information exchanged. He was expecting to get thrown out but it was clear Sasuke had other ideas for him.

"I _don't do_ one night stands. Get back on the bed."

Naruto blushed at the command but did so anyway. His heart was racing, his palms were starting to sweat, and he was naked throughout the whole ordeal. He wasn't that embarrassed, he was more nervous than anything.

Sasuke discarded his robe to climb back on top of the bed as well. He hovered over Naruto's body trailing a finger down soft tanned skin.

Naruto whimpered at the touch. His skin has always been sensitive but Sasuke somehow knew where the highest point of sensitivity was on his body. He just met him and apparently Sasuke knew his body better than him. He leaned into pale hands tracing his body lightly. He was slowly starting to harden at the attention his body was receiving. Then it didn't help that Sasuke was too sexy for his own good.

"W-What is _this_?" He asked confused. He didn't know why he was strongly compelled to be with Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned down barely touching his lips. He shook his head. "I don't know but let's find out."

Naruto pulled him into a heated kiss while his hand gripped raven hair. His legs widened to let Sasuke between them. He moaned as erections touched against each other. Even though he was sore he was up for another round as long as Sasuke was too. He didn't have to worry about his thoughts since the Uchiha picked up the second condom packet from last night.

He watched Sasuke lean back on his heels to roll the lubricated plastic on his cock. Naruto decided to spread his legs wider and lift his ass into the raven haired man's lap. They both wanted this and there was no one there to stop them.

* * *

Naruto gave Sasuke a heated kiss as they went towards the door. He had to leave because his father would be worrying about him by now. It was close to noon so the whole morning passed with them fucking each other's brains out. Naruto had to soak in the bathtub for almost an hour. Afterwards he began to get dressed and made sure his clothes didn't reek of sex. He didn't want to leave but he have Sasuke his number and his address just incase he wanted to stop by. He didn't live with his father but he was over his father's house almost everyday to bug him.

"When do you plan to call?" Naruto asked between kisses. He was starting to get hot again and the erection poking at him wasn't helping.

"Tonight." Sasuke simply answered. Naruto moaned into the kiss. He was starting to get hard again too. Both of them were but he had to leave. He reluctantly pulled away.

"Sas…suke." He panted against the door.

Sasuke seemed to know his train of thoughts so he stopped molesting him. Naruto kissed his softly on the mouth.

"I promise to give you more in the future."

"Hn."

Naruto pouted. "I'll see you later."

He gave him one more kiss this time it was sensual and slow. He really didn't want to go and Sasuke didn't want him to go either. He turned around opening the door once Sasuke gave him space. He gave the Uchiha a small smile before he walked out of the house. He looked around running a hand through his hair to clam down. He thought of a woman and immediately went flat. It was one of the reasons why he knew he was gay. No one knew thought. His best friend, Gaara had his speculations but other than that it was a secret. It was one of the many secrets he kept from his father.

He doesn't know how his father would react to such a confession. Not only that but most politicians were homophobic. It made him sick inside on how closed minded those old farts could be. It was one of the reasons why he kept his identity a secret to most and why he didn't want anything to do with the field of politics. He hated learning about the stuff in high school and college.

He walked down the street glancing back at Sasuke's house as he got farther away. He was tempted to run back to the Uchiha. He shook his head. Sasuke was already on his mind and he just left him a few minutes ago. This was a frightening thing that seemed to creep up on him. He wanted to know what kind of relationship the two would have. He knew he had a lot in common with him but he wondered what else Sasuke was hiding.

Naruto pulled out his cell phone to call his limo driver, Shino. The guy took his job to the extreme always wearing dark clothes and sunglasses. He only saw the amethyst eye color once and that was only when his father was interviewing him.

"You better explain yourself." His voice came onto the phone.

"Well, I saw this hot chick and I had to ban—

"Where are you?" he cut him off.

"Pick me up near Ichiraku's in an hour." Naruto grinned.

"Got it." Shino said before he hung up.

Naruto whistled. He wasn't stupid enough to tell Shino his location. His father would thoroughly search each house to see if he was there. He didn't want that kind of pressure on Sasuke. He was sure the Uchiha had a lot of secrets from his family too. Anyone that moved that far away from family wants to be secluded. He could guess that Sasuke doesn't visit his family often either. It was exactly what he was doing, living a double life.

Yes, he used to be a kid's psychologist until he got bored with the workload. He only told Sasuke that to let him know that he was good at reading people. He still helped write books with this perverted old hermit he met in college. Then there's to mention his secret of being gay and other things he didn't want to think about right now. He had so many ways to get money so he never stayed broke. He hissed since his body was still sore. He wasn't complaining though, he liked it rough.

That caused his frown to go away and a big grin to appear on his face.

* * *

Naruto stepped into his father's house a little bit after noon. He knew his father was in the den by hearing the TV on. There were the sounds of explosives and gunfire that gave away that it was an action movie. His father loved action movies even though he hates street violence. He rolled his eyes. His father wanted that kind of thing to happen in his life.

He came into the den while his father's azure eyes were focused on the big screen TV. His blonde spiky hair was more tamed than Naruto's but if it wasn't for that then they would look identical. Well, other than his complexion and whiskered birthmarks.

"Dad!" Naruto grinned jumping on the couch next to him.

His father frowned turning his eyes from the TV. "How many times do I have to tell you not to disrupt me while I watching my movies?"

Naruto's grin widened. "I don't know. Pick a _number_."

His father, Minato Kamikaze at the age forty four frowned even further. He was the youngest mayor Konoha City has ever had. He wasn't there a lot at home when Naruto's mother was alive. No one really knew what happened to his mother; all they knew is that one morning Minato woke up screaming about calling an ambulance. Naruto had been fourteen at the time and took his mother's death pretty hard. He was depressed for almost a whole year before his father told him to snap out of it. After that, it was like Naruto had her personality. Obnoxious, straightforward, short-tempered, and energetic.

"By the way, Naruto where did you go? Shino said he couldn't find you after the party. I was about to call the _service_ if you didn't show up later."

"Pfft. That party was boring. I did find a girl there though. We went to her place and fuc—

"Language."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You were supposed to go there to promote yourself to potential businesses."

"Yeah, you told me that." Naruto knew where this was heading. He didn't like it when his father brought up subjects he had no interest in. All the people there at the business convention were as fast as they come. _**Snobs**_. He wouldn't want to work for them even if he was desperate for a job. He wouldn't mind working under Sasuke though. He inwardly laughed.

"When are you going to settle down and get married?"

It was the same question every time he mentioned a girl. He hadn't had a girlfriend since he found out that he was gay. That was when he was in high school. Almost ten years ago. He's twenty five and considered young for marriage but his father married as soon as he got out of high school. His mother was his father's high school sweetheart.

"Because I'm not ready to settle down." Naruto crossed his hands over his chest. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

His father sighed. "Just be careful who you sleep with."

He grinned. "I know."

* * *

Naruto got home that night in the early evening. He just left his father's house after dinner wanting to go to sleep. He had a long day Sunday, tomorrow since he had a few errands to run. He flopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes hoping sleep claimed him soon. He was just about to slip into unconsciousness before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He didn't recognize the number but he slid it open anyway.

"Hello?"

"Naruto?" a familiar calm voice asked.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha sounded a bit smug. "That excited to hear from me?"

Naruto laughed. "You should know I am."

"Hn. What are you doing?"

"Lying on my couch. I just got home a few minutes ago."

"Are you doing something tomorrow?"

"I have to run a few errands but later in the afternoon…no."

"Come to my place at seven."

"Oh, is this a date?"

A dark chuckle made Naruto's heart beat faster. He had no idea why he was this into the guy. Maybe it was because they were so similar yet had polar opposite personalities. Naruto was still hanging around his family while Sasuke didn't. He was like an extremely hard puzzle while Naruto was like an open book. He expressed things boldly and Sasuke kept it in. He's a mystery even though they are so similar, it hurts.

"I wouldn't call it a date but if you want we can do something."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "So…why do you want me over?"

There was a small silence before Sasuke spoke up again. "I want to be _inside_ you again."

Naruto lightly blushed at the direct comment. He was usually the one that was that bold but Sasuke seemed a bit bolder than he remembered yesterday. Maybe the Uchiha is always direct and yesterday he caught him off guard. Sasuke did blush when he first touched him but it didn't happen again.

"If I have to charm you first then you can call it a date." Sasuke said.

Naruto was sure he was smirking on the other side of the phone. He felt his body heating up. "Charm me first. I like surprises."

Sasuke snorted. "I** hate** surprises."

The blonde laughed. "Plan one out for me, you might get something special."

"How special?"

"Since you don't like surprises I'll tell you when you agree."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?" He grinned.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're being a bastard."

There was another small silence like Sasuke was thinking about it.

"Yes." He finally answered. Naruto just smiled.

"Tell me Sasuke, do you have to work on Monday?"

"Yes."

"You better tell them you have a doctor's appointment or something because I want you in the bed."

Sasuke chuckled again. "Is that something special for me?"

"No, that's only part of it. I want to suck your cock and just to let you know…" Naruto paused for more effect. "…I own a pair of handcuffs."

The Uchiha groaned and Naruto knew he was hard. He had an erection himself just by listening to Sasuke's voice. He wasn't tired anymore. He couldn't stop smiling either. He didn't like the way he was acting like a slut but he never has been so wanton with anybody else before. Not even that dog lover; Kiba couldn't have him this hot in anticipation. He had to hold back a whimper. He wanted stimulation in his life but damn! Sasuke might give him too much. His body has only been this lusty with Sasuke.

This Sasuke Uchiha was going to drive him insane sooner or later.

"Naruto." Came the breathy voice of Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Naruto was practically panting too so he couldn't say anything about it to Sasuke. His body was lit up with unused passion. The last relationship he had with a guy was over seven months ago.

"I'll give you a surprise and something extra to go along with it."

"I'll look forward to it." Naruto glanced down at his tented pants. "I have to take a cold shower."

"Me too." Sasuke said in an amused tone.

"If it doesn't help just call me and I'll be right over to get rid of your _problem_."

"Hn."

Naruto said a hesitant bye before he hung up the phone. That night it took him longer than usual to get it down. He wondered how Sasuke was fairing as he shivered from the cold.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Okay! Thank you for the reviews! A lot of people added this on their favorites list and on story alert. It made me happy inside. Anyway, I know this seems like they are having pointless sex but this is a story about an affair so sex is one of the main points. Plus, you can't tell me you don't like it! I mean...Come on! Sasunaru!

_Review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon._


	3. Tease

**Chapter 3: Tease**

_Snowysess: If you haven't noticed I'm writing Sasuke's side of the story and then Naruto's side of the story every chapter. There's a LEMON in this chapter and a little language. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke sat on the couch with a wine glass in his hand. He actually started to drink wine to calm his nerves. He was nervous especially when it came to Naruto's case. Yesterday their phone conversation got out of hand but at least he spoke the truth. He wanted the mayor's son like no other. It was something quite different in his post relationships. He only had two and it only lasted a few weeks since they didn't understand why they had to keep it a secret.

Naruto understood the circumstances and haven't even brought up his family. He looked dumber than he really is so Sasuke thought he was dealing with a lusty dumb blonde at first. Instead, he's in the same predicament as him. The mayor doesn't really condone gay marriage or the lifestyle. It's only a good bet that Naruto had enough secrets from his father to last a lifetime.

Sasuke took a sip of wine and glanced at his watch. The blonde would be here in an hour and he already had a load of surprises for him. He could tell Naruto is easy to please since he seems like a people person. The _only_ person that Sasuke talked to out of his family is Neji Hyuuga. They don't like each other but both have dumped their sexual frustrations on one of the other before.

Lately, Neji has been using a past client though which was fine by Sasuke. He was getting tired of the Hyuuga's ranting about his uncle. It was all he talked about other than saying _fate is a bitch_.

Sasuke swirled the wine glass looking around his house. It's time he prepared his surprise. He stood up, set his glass on the coffee table and grabbed his keys on the way out of the door.

* * *

Sasuke's obsidian eyes blinked after realizing he was actually trying to keep Naruto's company. He lit up two candles carefully placing them on the dining table. He heard that Mayor Kamikaze liked Ramen so he decided to make some for Naruto. They might have similar tastes. It wasn't as good as the ones in the restaurant since he hated salt. Well, he didn't hate it but it was unhealthy.

He made tempura too as a side dish. It went along perfectly. This looked more like a cheesy movie scene which only made his eyes narrow. He didn't know what his heart wanted because it was beating faster as seven o' clock grew nearer. Then the feeling in his gut wouldn't go away. It's been like that for almost an hour. He understood he's attracted to Naruto but this feeling made him even more uneasy.

He took a deep breath. He didn't want to worry about it now. He'll push it aside to analyze it later. His brain couldn't take too much thinking when his loins were starting to heat up. Naruto isn't even here yet and he's already driving him mad. Sasuke could only think about taking a shower and dressing for the occasion.

He licked his lips that suddenly became dry. He wondered what it would be like to fuck Naruto in his tub or shower. Either one was enough to make his length harden. He rushed up his stairs to take a shower. It might have to be a cold one if his imagination keeps it up.

He showered quickly and thought of something he hated, like his father. He grimaced. He really did hate his father. He was just buttoning up his shirt when the doorbell rang. His heart hammered in his chest and he had to calm down before de died of a heart attack.

Sasuke glanced at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but smirk. He looked too good not to. He walked downstairs dimming the lights. He opened the door and there he is. The short blonde had on a light blue shirt and white khakis. He was dressed casual and when their eyes met Sasuke couldn't help leaning in to kiss those pink lips. There was a small black plastic bag in the blonde's hand that he would question about later.

"Come in." he said after he pulled away.

Naruto gave him a fox like grin. "It smells good in here. What did you cook?"

Sasuke closed the front door and locked it. They weren't going to be going anywhere any time soon.

"You said you wanted a surprise. I'm giving you one." He said while he smirked.

Naruto laughed as they walked into the dining room. "True. So what kind of surpr—

The blonde stopped speaking to look at the table, gaping. He looked at Sasuke and the Uchiha's smirk grew. Naruto closed his mouth then opened it trying to speak. Nothing came out. Sasuke removed the plastic bag from his hand and threw it on the counter. It made a loud clanking noise but he didn't care. He led Naruto to sit down at the chair and it wasn't until those blue eyes blinked rapidly that he fell out of his daze before he spoke.

"H-how did you know I like Ramen?" he asked finally once Sasuke sat down across from him.

"I didn't. During an interview a few months ago your father mentioned his favorite food is Ramen. I figured you might have similar tastes."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Yeah, we're similar in that aspect."

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't have anything to say. That smile was absolutely beautiful. He was already planning a few scenarios in his head for the future. He was definitely getting laid tonight. He smirked.

"Thank you, Sasuke!"

"No need to thank me. Let's eat." He shook his head.

Naruto nodded not wasting time to dig into the food. Sasuke just watched him slightly amused. He knew it. Naruto is easy to please.

* * *

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in his. He couldn't get enough of kissing the adorable blonde. His hand ran up the flat abdomen, stomach, to caress those nipples he thoroughly enjoyed sucking on two days ago. He bit the blonde's lips softly and their tongues clashed together in a swirl of passion.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and pulled apart briefly for air before the kiss continued. Tanned hands lightly massaged his scalp and Sasuke chose that its time to take off the blonde's shirt. He quickly removed it wanting to run his hands on Naruto's upper body freely. He lightly tracked the small abs on the blonde's stomach. He kissed him again but this time the kisses moved down slowly on a tanned throat.

That citrus smell was the strongest here and Sasuke could taste a little bit of lime. His tongue swirled on random spots, his lips sucking and teeth nibbling on the sensitive flesh. He enjoyed the moans escaping Naruto. He positioned his hips between the blonde's legs rubbing their clothed erections together.

Sasuke couldn't stop the groan from leaving his lips. He kissed Naruto again their tongues swirling around each once again in another heated dance. Both moaning and groaning on their straining erections. They blocked out the small screams coming from the TV.

It wasn't like this at _first_. At first, they were sitting in the living room on the couch watching some type of horror movie. Naruto ran his hand against Sasuke's thigh and pressed his face against the Uchiha's shoulder when a gruesome scene took place. When the scene was over Sasuke removed the hand simply kissing him until they fell on the floor. This time Sasuke had lube and condoms in his pocket so he wouldn't be pulling away from the blonde.

Sasuke moved against those bucking hips and raised up to look at Naruto's pleasure filled face. He spread the legs a little bit wider grinding hard against his groin.

"Wait!" Naruto panted.

Sasuke tensed and stopped to look at his flushed face.

"Can we go to the bed?"

The Uchiha thought about it for a second. They had all night so a few seconds walking to the bedroom wouldn't be that bad. He lifted himself up and helped Naruto up as well. Naruto ran back into the kitchen grabbing his bad and pulling out handcuffs with a small chain on the way to the bedroom. Sasuke turned off the TV knowing he would want to see the movie again. He liked the gore. He looked at Naruto as he came to stand beside him. His feet padded against the wood floor while he grinned at Sasuke.

"I told you I got a pair."

Sasuke looked at him blankly. He wasn't into bondage that much but handcuffs was okay. He led Naruto upstairs and into his bedroom. He stripped off his clothes leaving a gaping Naruto at his bedroom door. He crawled on top of his bed, turning to fact the blonde while smirking.

"Are you going to handcuff me or stand there all night?"

Naruto must've snapped out of it while Sasuke licked his lips, watching the blonde take of his khakis and his boxers. They both were sporting erections so that was nothing new.

Naruto connected the chain to the black metal headboard before looping it with the handcuffs. Sasuke let Naruto lift his hands to the headboard and handcuff them. He saw the blonde gulp as his blue eyes looked up and down his body. He leaned up to kiss him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds since Naruto pulled away trailing his tongue down his torso. Obsidian eyes watched with such an intensity he caused the blonde to blush.

Hot air landed around his nipple and for a split second Naruto's tongue escaped his mouth to flick it. Sasuke panted as the hot mouth covered over his nipple causing small sensation to rake throughout his body. The slow padding of his tongue and sucking lips on his nipple made a small moan leave his mouth.

Sasuke usually hated foreplay and most of the time he was the one doing it. He was handcuffed to his own bed so he wasn't in control of the situation right now. He squirmed when Naruto switched to the other one being careful to avoid not brushing his body against Sasuke's cock. The Uchiha was never one to be patient so he tried lifting his hips to get some friction between their bodies. He was stopped by a strong grip and a grin spread out on Naruto's face.

"Someone is getting impatient." He drawled.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Damn right."

Naruto laughed leaning down again to lick a trail to his navel. He played with his belly button for a few seconds before a firm hand gripped Sasuke's erection. Sasuke wanted him to move or do something to relieve him from the pressure. This was pure torture.

Blue eyes looked heatedly at him. "I gave you a promise so I'm going to _keep_ it."

Sasuke remembered the phone conversation but couldn't even grunt when that hot mouth closed around the head of his cock. He closed his eyes tightly trying to keep from moaning. The blonde's tongue swirled around the tip as a bed of pre-cum oozed out. Naruto let go for a second.

"Tastes good."

Sasuke groaned his reply. He just wanted his release. That's all he cared about right about now. He wouldn't bed but he will move his hips more in the blonde's face hoping he got the message.

Naruto blinked then stuck his tongue out to sweep the underside of his length. Sasuke panted looking down wanting to bury his hands in the soft spiky hair. It was of no use tugging at the chain because it was securely wrapped tightly around the metal. The handcuffs on his wrists were starting to make bruises since he was tugging too much.

"Relax." Naruto purred licking his cock all the way to the tip. His mouth swallowed around the head again this time not stopping until it was at the back of his throat.

Sasuke moaned and his eyes closed. His legs spread a little more to keep the blonde comfortable. The site before him was too erotic and before he knew it the blonde bobbed his head up and down. The pattern going on so slow it caused a whimper to escape him. Sasuke licked his dry lips, reopening his eyes when Naruto stopped gripping his hips. He could feel the blonde smiling around him then a fast pace had him tugging on his confinements again.

He almost came close to his orgasm but Naruto pulled away wiping his mouth.

"Condom?" he asked.

Obsidian eyes were surely looking daze as Sasuke breathed out. "Pants."

Naruto hopped off the bed in search for his pants. He came back while Sasuke calmed his body down. He watched him rip the packet open then carefully took the condom out. Deft fingers rolled the condom on his cock before Naruto raised his body over him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You—

He was cut off when a moan escaped him as he felt Naruto's body engulf his length. Both groaned at the feeling when Naruto was fully seated one of pain and one of pleasure. Sasuke feel the blonde's body shaking on top of him but it slowly stopped as he relaxed.

"That was stupid."

Naruto gave him a small smile. "It felt _great_ though, right?"

Sasuke wiggled his hips while Naruto let out a small sigh. The blonde leaned back on his hands between Sasuke's thighs. He braced himself before he lifted his hips to slam back onto Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke groaned at the tightness, Naruto moaning at the feeling of the raven inside him. Sasuke did his best he could to give Naruto pleasure. He wanted the blonde to call out his name. He wanted his moans to be louder.

"Unlock the cuffs." He hissed between thrusts.

Naruto blinked the sweat from his eyes slowly sliding off of him to get the small key. As soon as he unlocked them Sasuke flipped them over with a heated kiss. His hands were running down slim sides to grip the blonde's waist. He widened the space of Naruto's legs, lifted the blonde's hips, and thrust back into the tight welcoming hole.

Naruto cried out his prostate hit immediately. Sasuke's thrusts more needy and frantic, Naruto hardly could keep up. It was okay for Sasuke though. He just wanted his completion and Naruto's euphonious moans.

"Sasu…I…I'm…ahhhnnn!" Naruto moaned loudly clutching onto pale sweaty shoulders.

Sasuke drank in the site pushing his hips harder a groan escaping his lips. Almost there. Almost to his completion. Then it hit him so hard he gasped. He didn't realize Naruto's cum splattering against their stomachs. He was too wrapped up in ecstasy and he probably wouldn't care. His body shook and his mouth wide open and once again his knees felt like jelly. He collapsed on top of Naruto. That was the most vigorous orgasm he had in his _life_.

He panted against the sweat body under him. He pulled out gently, peeling off the used condom and leaving the warmth that he already missed. He threw the condom in the trashcan and returned to a smiling blonde.

"You're good."

Sasuke smirked. "I know."

Naruto rose up shakily on his elbows still panting. "So how was I?"

"Hn."

He pouted. "I gave you a blowjob."

"I don't like _teasers_."

"Is there anything you do like?" he rolled his blue eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

Sasuke looked at blankly at him. It wouldn't hurt to let him know so he might as well say it. "_**You**_."

The blonde gaped. "Really?"

Sasuke climbed on top of him, giving him a light kiss on the lips, he pulled back staring into those pretty blue eyes.

"Is that answering enough for you?"

He laughed. "I guess it is."

Sasuke leaned down to kiss him again with renewed lust. He couldn't get enough of the blonde so he was going to use their time wisely. The night was just beginning and the sun wasn't out yet. After all, he didn't have to go to work tomorrow. He opened his eyes glancing up at the handcuffs while he twined his tongue with Naruto. Let's see how Naruto likes it.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Thank you for reading this story. Anyway, review and I'll update soon. The drama is going to start and end quickly just to give you a heads up.


	4. Engaged

**Chapter 4: Engaged**

_Snowysess: You know the drill...sexual situations and some language. _

* * *

Naruto gave a hesitant smile as the cameras went off every second. It was the first time for him to be publicly with his father in almost ten years. Tonight they were having their yearly ball and this time Minato forced him to go. People were screaming questions at him and his father. He was being pushed pass the massive group of paparazzi by his father's security guards.

The feeling was overwhelming and his heart pounded nervously in his ears. The only thing good about coming here was that all prestigious family would be here. That meant Sasuke would be here as well. Even though Naruto was one to crave attention privately, he wasn't one to crave attention in general.

It was one of the reasons why he hated everything to do with politics and his father's position. Everyone knew everything you were doing and people stalked you in the most desperate ways. He felt his father's gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He wasn't alone in this so he had to survive only two hours of this before he could leave.

Sasuke offered to take them somewhere far away where they both could relax. He offered it to him two days ago when he came over to his house. They had this secret affair going on for almost a month and a half now. The last few weeks have been the best weeks of Naruto's entire life. It just wasn't because of the sex though. Don't get him wrong. Naruto thought the sex was incredible. They spent a lot of time getting to know each other too.

Naruto spent most of his time with Sasuke when he was off work. He realized the Uchiha needs to just quit before he starts sprouting gray hairs. His job at the Hyuuga Law Firm seemed stressful but his family pressuring him to marry was even more. He learned that Sasuke disliked everything about his family to the associates that he already knew. Sasuke didn't have any friends. The blonde couldn't really help him with his social life either. The only people he considered friends were Shino, his limo driver and his best friend, Gaara who he hardly saw. He just met Sasuke and labeled him as a lover or secret boyfriend.

He wasn't antisocial. He was just cautious about who he became friends with. Naruto knew for certain that Sasuke loved books. The Uchiha mentioned he rather be a librarian than someone's lapdog. He told him that at least twice.

Naruto scrambled into the preposterous expensive hotel. The place was huge, he'll give that but the prices were ridiculous. He wouldn't be able to get a drink of water on a normal day in this place! The hostess ushered them into the ballroom. He would admit they knew how to decorate the place pretty well but it still didn't help the fact that it was too bright. The lights were everywhere and it made the blonde uneasy.

Naruto just hoped he didn't spill anything on his suit. It was all white with a light blue tie to bring out one of his best features. His eyes. At first, he disagreed with the suit his father picked out for him then when he tried it on he couldn't help the whistle at his appearance. His father whole heartedly agreed that he looked handsome.

All he wanted to do was find Sasuke and leave but he had to mingle with guests. He glanced around the giant ballroom, seeing women in expensive gowns and men as always looking their best in tuxedos. There was a small wooden dance floor in the cent of the room. Only a few couples were dancing to the classical music. He already wished his two hours were up. His father suddenly pulled his arm and looked at him sternly.

"Don't leave the hotel until I give my speech. I know you hate being here to these kinds of _events_ but I would like to know that I have your support." He said.

Naruto scowled snatching his arm out of the rough grip. "You do have my support. This isn't a big deal in the first place! Why would you force me to come here when I _hate_ everything about it?"

Minato narrowed his eyes. "Just stay put for an hour while I greet everyone."

Naruto reluctantly nodded, glancing over at the food table. "I guess I could get something to eat."

His father patted his lightly on the shoulder before he walked to someone to formally greet them.

Naruto grabbed a plastic plate and fork before he looked at the selection of food. He wasn't really hungry because his senses were on alert. He couldn't keep a lot of food down with his stomach feeling weak and a headache about to start. He fidgeted, focusing on getting fruits just to pass time.

"Naruto." A familiar calm voice called.

The blonde turned around giving the Uchiha a grin.

"Hey Sasuke."

Naruto noticed how Sasuke was raking his eyes over every inch of his body before locking eyes with him. If this place was empty and it only had the two of them Naruto would've kissed the raven haired man.

Sasuke smirked. "You look good."

The blonde lightly blushed. He received compliments before but no one came close to what Sasuke could do to his body so it felt different. He said. "You look good too."

Sasuke was dressed in an all black suit with a dark red tie. His shoes shined against the light and Naruto could tell Sasuke had make-up on. His eyelashes looked longer and curlier than before.

"Hn."

"Is that _make-up_?" Naruto asked his grin back in place.

Sasuke frowned. "My **father** wanted me to take some pictures."

"It's a shame how both of us are as independent as they come and don't live with family. Then we still have to obey our father's every demand."

Sasuke nodded and changed the subject once he asked. "Has your father told you when you could leave?"

Naruto groaned while he took a bite out of a sliced piece of pineapple. "He wants me to wait until the _after_ his speech to leave the hotel."

Sasuke's obsidian eyes glittered and another smirk formed on his face. "This is a hotel…he technically told you not to leave it but that doesn't mean we can't leave this room."

Naruto's grin turned into a devious smile. "That's true. So what do you want to do?"

"It's all up to you. My family is engaged in a discussion with the Hyuugas. I think we have time before they notice I'm gone."

Naruto felt heat pool at the bottom of his stomach. He didn't feel nervous anymore that's for sure. He glanced at his father to see him still walking around to greet his guests. He still had an hour or so before the speech. He set his plate of fruit down on a random table and the two secret lovers walked swiftly from the ballroom altogether.

* * *

Naruto let his legs unwrap from Sasuke's waist while the raven kept him steady. The found a small theatre room and fucked each other against the wall. Well, technically Naruto was the one fucked. He let out a content sigh as the other pulled out from him. He lightly kissed him on the lips before they went to taking off their condoms. Sasuke didn't want to make a mess so it was the only solution they came up with. Naruto felt Sasuke pull up his pants before the Uchiha went to throw the condoms away. He came back with a small towel to wipe whatever else was on them away. Naruto finally snapped out of it before his fixed his clothes and his unruly hair. He wasn't completely sated yet.

"Shit, Sasuke!"

"What?"

Naruto couldn't respond when he looked into the bottomless pit eyes. The Uchiha was having an effect on his body and mind like no other. He didn't know what he was feeling but he knew for certain that it wasn't just lust. He thought it was. He was sure it was in the beginning. He desired to be with Sasuke and got that wish but now. Now, he couldn't get enough of him. He no longer felt sad as long as he thought about the raven.

"Naruto?"

Naruto blinked not knowing what came over him. He pulled the raven down for a kiss and this time it wasn't fast or in a frenzied pace. His tongues sensually and slowly ran over the other's lips. Sasuke met him halfway and he gave a low moan into the kiss. He wished he figured it out sooner. A simple kiss had a strong effect on him, leaving his lips tingling after each one. His tongue swirled slowly as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wait. They pulled away foreheads resting on one another and breaths mingled together.

Naruto reluctantly pulled away and almost felt like he was about to cry. Sasuke was probably wondering what the hell his problem was. He was wondering it too a few minutes ago.

"I'll tell you later."

Sasuke nodded. "Hn."

"Let's go back. I'm sure my father is practically steaming from the ears." Naruto gave him a fox like grin. He would have to fake everything is alright when he knew it wasn't. It wasn't going to be the same.

* * *

Naruto attacked Sasuke's mouth as soon as they were in the car. He groaned when a pale hand caressed his crotch area. He pulled away for air about to go in for another kiss before Sasuke stopped him. He gave the other male a puzzled expression. What the hell was that for?

When they got back into the ballroom they went their separate ways and Naruto's father avoided him until he did his speech. It was a ten minute speech at best and he was grateful his father didn't make it long. Sasuke was with his family for almost an hour before he gestured towards the door. Naruto joked that his father looked like an asshole from afar but his mother looked to gentle to say some of the things he heard Sasuke tell him. He guessed you can't always judge a book by its cover. They left quickly to the underground garage where Sasuke's car was.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto finally asked.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

"When we were in that room…what was up with that kiss?" Sasuke looked at the steering wheel with a distant look on his face.

Naruto gave out a nervous laugh. "I just realized _something_." He leaned back in the passenger's seat, closing his eyes.

"What?"

The blonde opened his eyes a small smile on his face. "I don't think…I could let whatever we have to be let go." He could see Sasuke looking at him out of the corner of his eye with eyes wide. Naruto's smile widened.

"We only known each other for a little over a month but I'm hoping it would be longer than that."

The Uchiha was silent and they stayed like that until he started his car. They were silent until he almost got out of the hotel parking lot.

"We'll see." Sasuke finally said.

Naruto grinned. "Okay."

* * *

Naruto was woken up by Sasuke's cell phone. He looked at the small screen and the contact ID said '**Bastard**.' Isn't that his father? He sighed heavily before he lightly shook his secret lover awake. He handed him the phone before he fell face first in the pillow. He sometimes hated the fact that he was a light sleeper.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

Naruto felt Sasuke shoot up quickly.

"No." his said voice laced with anger.

Naruto was always a curious person so when he saw Sasuke throw his cell phone across the room and to the wall; he knew it wasn't good news. Sasuke was about to get up but Naruto pulled his naked body on top of him.

"What did he say?"

Sasuke scowled after licking his lips. "The bastard got me _engaged_."

"What?" Blue eyes widened.

"The asshole put me in an arranged marriage with some bimbo named Haruno Sakura."

Naruto frowned at the familiar name. "Really?"

Sasuke sighed lying between Naruto's legs tiredly. He just nodded.

Naruto knew the name from anywhere. She went to his high school and was his first crush until they started going out. She stopped going out with him simply because her popular friends didn't like him. That's when he found out he was gay. He didn't hate her but he didn't like her either. Let's just say he was slightly hostile against her. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. She wasn't getting this package that's for sure. He would see to it.

"Hey Sasuke." He said softly while playing with raven strands. He grinned deviously when he got the raven's attention. "I got an _**idea**_."

Sasuke raised his head up from his chest. "Would I like it?"

"Yeah, trust me you'll _love_ it."

"Hn. Then tell me."

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: This chapter is shorter than the original one but it turned out well, I hope. Review and I'll update soon.


	5. Idea Part I

**Chapter 5: Idea Part I**

Sasuke wondered about Naruto's sanity sometimes. He hung around his secret lover enough to know that he daydreamed a lot and had silent moments. His personality is usually kind of childish but he had some intelligent quirks too. Sasuke knew for certain that he looked on the bright side of things most of the time unless it dealt with his father, but this…

This is ridiculous. He stood in front of the orphanage Naruto used to work at, watching kids run around and laugh for no real reason. Sasuke was never that happy as a child. He never laughed at someone chasing him or drawing something in the sand. He never had the chance to. His father refused to give him a carefree childhood. He remained stoic at the scene. Some kids were looking at him curiously or in fear. He didn't blame them. He really didn't want to be here but it was all apart of Naruto's idea.

He began to walk towards the moderate brick building. He could tell the place was old and probably run down. A man with a slight tan, brown hair pulled up in a brown ponytail, warm brown eyes, and a scar on his nose came out the double doors. He looked at him with a welcoming smile but his gaze was stern.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked politely.

"Yes."

He extended his hand to be shaken and Sasuke resisted the urge to smack it away. He remembered Naruto told him to be polite and less of an asshole.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Iruka Umino and owner here at Rookie Leaf Orphanage. Naruto has told me a lot about you and I hope you know the circumstances that you wish to adopt are something I can't really accept." He said as he shook his hand and leveled him with a stare.

"It wasn't my idea." Sasuke said.

Iruka sighed. "I know. If you weren't donating a _large_ sum of money you wouldn't be anywhere near the kids. Now, let's meet up with Naruto to get this over with."

"Hn."

Sasuke followed the brown haired man into the building. There were kids everywhere and it made him feel uneasy. He had no idea why he agreed or even listened to the blonde. Well, he had an idea but he wasn't going to admit it. He would just have to make sure this worked. There wasn't any way he would marry Sakura and right about now he was getting desperate. He wanted his father to leave him alone. There's a possibility that his father would leave him alone after this and Sakura wouldn't want to marry him if he was the last man on the earth.

Sasuke only could hope it went like that since once this was all over he would be quitting his job. He didn't look around the place because he was still engrossed with his own thoughts. He realized he was standing in front of Naruto by the time he came back to his senses.

"Sasuke, I've been calling you for the past five minutes. What the hell is your problem?" Blue eyes narrowed at him.

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "Nothing."

Iruka spoke before Naruto could press any further. Sasuke was actually thankful for the distraction. He didn't feel like arguing and letting his indifferent mask drop in front of a stranger.

"Are we going to go through with this or not? I do have other kids to attend to." He said impatiently.

Naruto frowned. "Fine, where's the little brat anyway?"

Sasuke noticed they were standing in the middle of the hallway, outside a closed door. There was a window to see into the pale yellow room. Art supplies lay all over the ground and a black haired boy with his back turned sat in the middle of the room. Sasuke could tell he was pale, almost paler than him and he seemed to be drawing something on sketch paper. Iruka whacked Naruto on the back of the head probably for talking about a kid like that.

"Don't start a fight with him Naruto! It would be childish and it would prove you haven't matured at all!" he hissed.

Naruto glared. "I won't start a fight unless he controls his _mouth_."

Sasuke was expecting the boy to turn towards his visitors but he didn't. It was strange and he wanted to ask Naruto if this plan of his would work.

"You have visitors Sai and they want to speak to you." Iruka said softly.

Sai turned towards them finally showing his pale face, black bottomless eyes, and an emotionless stare that most kids shouldn't have. Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine. What could've happened to this kid for him to already have such a mature look? Naruto mentioned the kid was only ten years old with a hard past. Sasuke saw Sai studying him and then turned to Naruto with a fake smile.

"Ah! It seems you_ finally_ found a boyfriend, dickless." He said calmly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sentence.

"Brat!" Naruto flushed in anger.

Sasuke had to admit he was shocked at the mouth on the kid. He didn't outwardly show it though. Out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke saw Iruka let out a frustrated sigh.

"Please be nice, Sai."

Sai blinked, remaining silent so they could discuss as to why he was there. Sasuke could tell Naruto was trying his best to control his anger. It was amusing to watch Naruto struggle from hurting the kid.

Naruto looked at Iruka. "Can we speak in private?"

Iruka nodded walking out the room with a warning glare at Naruto. Sasuke turned his gaze back on Sai who was now drawing again. He didn't know how to approach this kid so he was going to leave that to Naruto. He waited until Iruka stepped out of the room before calling him.

"Naruto."

The blonde grinned. "Oh, sorry."

Sasuke didn't want to be here longer than necessary. He felt a heavy silence fall over the three of them. Sai was the first to speak. "What do you want with me?"

"Well, Sasuke and I are in a bit of a situation and we want you to help us."

"Go on." Sai looked up at them.

"I'm engaged and I need a way to get out of it. That's where you come in. You're supposed to act like my unwed child until the engagement is off." Sasuke stated.

The kid then went back to drawing for a few seconds, finishing the shades in the picture. He asked. "What do I get out of it?"

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch at the question. The little boy was smart that's for sure. He looked at Naruto and the blonde shrugged.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Sai did another fake smile and said bluntly. "That much is obvious. I want to get adopted."

He thought about it for a few seconds. Who would want to adopt a kid like this one? He didn't have many generous contacts. No one in his family ever supported an orphanage before so what about supporting a kid? He was going to have to ask around or adopt Sai himself. He didn't like the sound of either. What would be a more sensible option? He froze at the questions that might spring up from asking about his abrupt behavior. He _never_ called anyone for anything. They would ask too many questions for him to even get anywhere.

It was inevitable. He inwardly sighed and couldn't stop the words that were escaping his mouth. "If you're a good actor then I'll adopt you _myself_."

He saw Naruto's mouth drop at the declaration. Sai grinned at his decision. "Okay then."

* * *

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he stumbled into the house with Sai and Naruto following in after him. It took some convincing and a lot of money for Iruka to let Sai out of the orphanage. Afterwards, they went shopping, took pictures to make it look more like a family, ate some pizza, and discussed Naruto's side of the bargain. He was actually slightly excited about it. Sasuke had to admit that Sai seemed to be better than he expected. He didn't talk much and insulted Naruto every chance he could get.

Sasuke set the bags of clothes and art supplies next to the door. It was almost nine o clock and he was sure Sai was tired. He was going to have to buy furniture for his new room. He should've thought more thoroughly about the plan but he doesn't have time. Next Wednesday he was going to have to meet this Sakura Haruno. From what he heard from Naruto he already disliked her. He disliked her period for thinking she could marry him without his permission!

Sasuke helped Sai carry the rest of the bag in while Naruto prepared Sasuke's bed. Sai would be sleeping in his bed until he could buy Sai one of his own. He, himself would be sleeping on the couch tonight. Thankfully they changed the sheets before they went to the orphanage earlier today.

"Go change to your pajamas. The bathroom is the third door on the right?" Sasuke said after closing and locking the door.

Sai dug through a few bags until he found a pair of pajamas. It was a good thing he respected Sasuke. Sasuke noticed Sai teased Naruto a lot for the lack of respect. It wasn't that bad though. He looked like he liked Naruto in a big brother sort of way.

He watched Naruto come downstairs with a small smile on his face. They were actually going to go through with this crazy idea! It felt like something about of a silly comedy but this was his life. Sasuke Uchiha's life!

"Don't worry so much Sasuke! You might get wrinkles." His secret lover laughed.

"Hn."

"Trust me, this is going to work. Sakura hates kids and she hates competition. This is going to be too easy." He said as a fox like grin broke out on his face.

"What about Sai?" Sasuke knew that Naruto was unsure about his sudden decision.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you seriously going to adopt Sai? Taking care of a kid temporarily is okay but you're _permanently_ going to be stuck with him."

Sasuke shrugged. He knew not to make the same mistakes as his father and he knew kids from the orphanage came with a lot of baggage. Sai was probably a bad case but the only problem was his mouth. With time that could be fixed. He questioned himself for making that decision. He was only twenty six and even he considered this age too young to take care of a kid. He knew for some odd reason that everything is going to turn out alright. That's all that mattered really. Naruto stood by his side and he would be proud to say that he had the blonde's help.

"Yes, I'm serious. I know the consequences and I was hoping we could do this together."

Naruto's eyes softened and a smile broke across his lips. "Kids need a lot of _attention_ and support from any parent."

"I know."

"So it's decided then?"

Sasuke stared at him blankly and nodded. "Are you saying that because you think we'll have less time together?"

Naruto blushed and grabbed his hand twining tanned fingers with his. Sasuke pulled him into his arms and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. "Even if we have less time together you know where to find me when you need me."

"Wow dickless…you really are a girl." They heard Sai's voice interrupt the romantic atmosphere.

Sasuke smirked turning towards the ten year old while Naruto's blush spread over his face.

"If he _was_ dickless I wouldn't want him."

Sai grinned. "I guess so."

He liked that Sai was able to be mature enough to see their relationship. He would've hated to have to explain his dislike of women. He let Naruto out of his arms and they led Sai to his bedroom. Sai fell asleep quickly though once he felt how fluffy the bed was. He could imagine that the beds at the orphanage weren't that good in quality. Sasuke moved all the bags in the room that he picked for Sai before he joined Naruto on the couch. They shared a goodnight kiss and they fell asleep as well. Sasuke had one thing on his mind and that one thing lay in his arms. A small smile rested on his face knowing this crazy idea might actually work.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: What a drag! All of my classes suck so out of my boredom I come up with more things to write. I bet you weren't expecting that to happen. Review and I'll update soon.


	6. Idea Part II

**Chapter 6: Idea Part II**

_Snowysess: Thank you for the current reviews that you gave me thus far. So, I'm rewarding you with a little something in the story. This is a warning for a **lemon**. It's practically the whole chapter or maybe not. I don't know. You'll see when you read it. There's also some **language** so you've been warned._

* * *

A moan escaped from Naruto's lips as Sasuke played skillfully with his nipples. His legs were wrapped around the Uchiha's waist as they grinded their erections into each other. They rubbed harder trying to get to their release quicker. Naruto arched his back against the kitchen wall, where they are currently located. His head lightly banged against it but he didn't seem to mind that right now.

Sasuke's lips passionately sought his out as the pace increased along with the pleasure. Naruto was in a sea of ecstasy and moaned into the raven's mouth once the wet appendage slipped into his. They panted against each other, grinding hard enough for a groan to be released from both of their throats while their whole bodies throbbed in pleasure. Naruto had to admit even though they weren't able to have fully blown sex with in the house; they were able to get off like a bunch of horny teenagers.

Sai had gone to bed only a half an hour ago before they began to give each other sensual kisses. Apparently, Sasuke liked it when they went slow but that wasn't for long. The kisses became feverous within seconds and soon Naruto was pinned against the wall right beside the dining room table. They angled their clothed erections to thrust against one another with a perfect position and they soon became lost.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders tightening his hold on the Uchiha's body. Another moan escaped his lips once Sasuke pulled back with half lidded eyes. Naruto blushed at being watched and writhing against his lover. Sasuke breathed on his lips, slowing their rhythm down, making him whine. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue flicking playfully on his neck and his lips lightly sucking. He would never leave a visible hickey so Naruto didn't have to worry about trying to hide it later.

Sasuke's hands went to his waist stilling their hips for a moment of breath. Naruto kissed the raven's cheek and then went down to kiss his neck. The Uchiha grunted while his hands rubbed up and down his back in a sensual manner. Naruto loved it when he could make Sasuke shiver.

"I can't take it anymore." His lover whispered into his ears.

"What is it?" Naruto looked up into Sasuke's lust filled obsidian eyes. They seemed more beautiful when the raven haired man showed how much he craved him.

Sasuke let him down running a hand through his lightly sweaty hair. His raven locks clung to his face making him even more desirable. Naruto still pressed their bodies together not wanting to lose the current heat. His heart was pounding hard within his chest.

"You know what I _**want**_ Naruto." Sasuke said lowly.

Naruto knew all too well what the Uchiha wanted. He wouldn't be able to walk straight if they went all the way. Not that he wouldn't mind it but tomorrow was Wednesday. Sakura would be arriving that afternoon around four o clock. He probably would have to soak in the bathtub for hours if he granted Sasuke permission to take him against this very wall.

He wanted it as much as Sasuke so he wasn't going to deny that. Ever since Sai came to the house they only could have make-out sessions and would be lucky if they could have more. It was almost midnight right about now so tomorrow, Naruto only had a few hours to get ready. He had to ask himself one question though. Was it worth it? That would be an immediate yes!

He kissed Sasuke on the lips a sly smile coming to his face. "Do with me as you wish."

Sasuke smirked leaning down to take his lips into a heated kiss once again. He clutched at the raven's unbuttoned shirt. He felt Sasuke's hands snake down to grip his waist once again to help them both rub against each other.

Naruto just wanted to be closer to him. He pulled away from the kiss about to kiss him again but Sasuke did something unexpected. He roughly pushed him against the wall and turned him to grind his erection against his ass. He groaned liking it when Sasuke got a little rough. He was sure the Uchiha knew it as well. Naruto placed his hands flat on the wall, slightly bending over to give him better access.

Sasuke reached around his waist to pull the drawstring of his sweatpants apart. Sasuke yanked his pants down in a quick motion along with his boxers. He heard a small rip as the other helped them from around his feet but he paid no mind to it. His lover kissed the back of his neck and nipped at his ear before asking.

"Preparation or none?"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's cock rubbing up and down the crease of his ass. What was he in the mood for? They hadn't had sex in almost a week so he would be tight regardless. He lifted one of his hands off of the wall and placed one of them in his mouth. He slicked it with saliva as best as he could, spreading his legs.

"I'll do it." He panted.

He felt the warmth of Sasuke move to his side as he stuck a finger in his ass. He groaned at the feeling. It wasn't in pain since he felt too desperate to feel it. He moved his finger around in a circle groaning at the feeling of stretching himself.

Naruto felt one of Sasuke's hands caress the one that was fingering himself before a long digit moved within him along with it. He moaned pushing himself further onto his finger and Sasuke's. He felt his cock twitch and the raven snatched his hand away. He whimpered at the loss but it was soon replaced with a gasp.

Sasuke kissed his shoulder withdrawing from his hips. He spread Naruto's legs further apart and he bent his back as he braced himself against the wall. Sasuke fondled with his balls before he spread his ass cheeks. He felt the head of the Uchiha's cock at his entrance and he shut his eyes feeling the head break past the ring of muscles.

He groaned his legs shaking at the new intrusion upon his body. The pain burned something else inside of him. The sting almost made tears come to his eyes. Sasuke ran a hand gently down his back in a soothing manner until he adjusted to the stress.

He felt inch by inch move deeper into him until finally his back was lightly pressing against Sasuke's chest. The raven kissed and sucked on his neck while one hand gripped his waist and the other reached around to grasp his leaking erection.

Naruto whimpered in pain and pleasure at the first thrust into his hole. He missed it so much he didn't care about the pain. He moved his hips to meet the raven's thrusts halfway. He tried not to be loud when Sasuke began to pump his erection at the same time of those deep thrusts. The sensations went through his body like a giant wave caused by a storm.

The thrusts became harder to keep up with as the pace increased making both of them moan. Sasuke's hot breath was on the back of his neck so every time the raven exhaled a slight shiver went down his spine. He cried out when his prostate was suddenly hit biting his lip from doing it again when the Uchiha began to angle his thrusts towards that particular spot. He leaned his head back, a loud moan escaped him. Naruto rested his head on the front of Sasuke's shoulder pushing back against those hips controlling the rhythm.

"Ahn!"

"Go ahead…let _it_ out." Sasuke kissed him sloppily on the neck.

Naruto knew that his release would be coming soon. He tried to hold on to the sensation coursing throughout his body. He tried to stop his thrusts, hoping it would slow it down but Sasuke was relentless when it came to giving him pleasure. He let out a half scream and half moan as he came to his ultimate high.

"Ooooh!"

He felt Sasuke's cock twitch inside him signaling that his raven haired lover came as well. The warmth that burst inside him helped him ride out the orgasm. They panted not moving for awhile, just standing against the wall, bodily fluids leaking down their thighs or in Naruto's case his stomach and ass.

Naruto grinned when he finally caught his breath. "I wonder what two weeks would be like without sex."

Sasuke gently pulled out of him. "Don't push it."

He turned around to face the Uchiha on shaky legs and pouted. "Why not? It would be a perfect way for you to test _self control_ since you're always lecturing me about it."

"Because sex with you is _too_ good to pass up." He answered kissing him quickly on the lips. "Now come on idiot, we have a long day ahead of us."

He would walk if his legs cooperated with him. He tried to give Sasuke his best puppy eyed look and all he got was a snort. The raven haired man picked up his pants and helped Naruto dress before he carried him to his bedroom. It might as well be their bedroom since Naruto spent most of his time over the Uchiha's house than his. He was lucky Shino didn't question his whereabouts like his father usually did. He didn't want to think about it so he concentrated on Sasuke's arms around him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Naruto grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. The only reason why he was good at things like this because it was required for his job. He wouldn't tell his father and the only one that knew about it was Gaara. His red headed best friend became very suspicious about him being gay because of this. What was it? It was _cross dressing_.

Naruto looked like a true female which he got the idea from the perverted on hermit that he co-authored books with. He modeled for the covers of the Icha Icha Paradise books but he was so cute that no one knew. Sasuke was surprised when he told him about it but didn't comment too much on it.

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror one more time to make sure everything was perfect. He wore a wig with the same golden hair color as his that went all the way down to his belt. He combed it into two pigtails and curled the ends. He had make-up on his face to hide the whiskered marks on his cheeks. He also wore mascara to make his eyelashes seem thicker and curlier.

He had on multiple silver bracelets that made noise with every movement, a blue crystal necklace that hung low into his cleavage, and newly pierced ears that matched the necklace. He wore a white v-neck shirt showing off his fake and attached boobs and white skirt to go along with it. To match the outfit he wore all white high heel boots that touched the bottom of his knee along with a fake spiral tattoo in the middle of his right inner thigh. The skirt was short so it was visible if you looked at that particular spot between his legs.

Overall he looked sexy enough to fuck himself. His key role in this idea of his was to be Sai's mother and Sasuke's annoying girlfriend.

He grabbed his purse and care keys walking confidently out of the door. He still ached from last night but he ignored it. Sakura better believe it when he says pay back is a bitch. He laughed because when all this is over Sasuke might be free from his family and he would be happy for him. Naruto was so excited he would've pissed all over his white skirt if he didn't remember Sasuke's stupid lecture about self control.

The plan isn't about self control though. This plan was about being rude and obnoxious enough to make Sakura go running for the hills in Cloud Country. He smirked. He liked the sound of that.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I hope you liked the chapter even though it didn't reveal much. I didn't want it to be too long since Sakura is making an appearance. For all those people who like Sakura, I suggest next chapter isn't something that you might enjoy. I like Sakura...a little bit but you have this is going to be in Sasuke's POV next chapter so it's what he's thinking. I also plan on making Gaara appear and a small interlude would be made for him too. Review and I'll update soon.


	7. Discussion

**Chapter 7: Discussion**

_Snowysess: It has language in this chapter and also Gaara won't be appearing until next chapter. I thought I should clear that up since you know that I write from Naruto's to Sasuke's point of view each chapter. This is Sasuke's point of view and I'm telling the people that like Sakura now that you're probably going to hate me for this. It's not like I really care, I'm just warning you about what's to come._

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha for the first time in his entire twenty six year old life felt like pacing. He wasn't pacing at all but he was shifting his standing position every few seconds. He felt agitated and impatient and not to mention doubtful. What if his father did a background check? What if Sakura could see through Naruto's disguise? He hasn't yet to see it so he was going to have to wait until Naruto showed up.

At the moment, Sakura should be arriving. She would be accompanied by one of his father's divers that would most likely report everything back to his father. Sasuke wasn't going to take anymore of his father's spies. He was tired of living in secrecy from his own family. He would rather be disowned like his older brother. Every time he thought of his older brother, he couldn't help the tightening of his jaw and feel a small ache in his chest.

He heard a horn from outside, straightening his face. He wasn't going to welcome her or treat her anywhere close to polite. She didn't deserve it, well not from him. He heard the car door open and the clicking of heels on the pavement as it got closer to his porch. The doorbell rang twice and he glared at the door. He waited for a moment longer and she ran the doorbell again. Shouldn't she be patient?

Sasuke finally unlocked the door and swung it open to glare at the woman standing in front of him. Emerald green eyes connected with obsidian but it didn't stay that way for long.

Her hair was pink and her forehead was huge! Sasuke had to resist from closing the door in her face when she gave him a fake cheery smile.

"Hello, Sasuke! I'm Sakura Haruno. It's an honor to meet you." She said.

"I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name."

He looked down at the object in front of him. That's right! He thought of her as an object since no normal person has pink hair. It was unnatural. Then she had the nerve to show up in a bright red dress with bright yellow shoes.

It was disgusting.

She looked dejected at his cold exterior then blinked to look around in his house. He didn't move from his position in front of the door to let her in. He wasn't going to let her in either. He looked at the limo driver who just seemed to be tense.

"So are you going to invite me in? I am your fiancée." Sakura asked after an awkward silence.

Sasuke wasn't stupid and he wasn't going to play her little games. He could tell by the stubborn look in her eyes that she wasn't going to leave unless he did something drastic. He hated fan girls more than anything in the world. He held back a sneer of disgust and could only stare blankly at her. He didn't need his voice to let her know that she wasn't going in his house anytime soon.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's only common courtesy to invite a guest in. Let alone your fiancée."

"Who said you were a guest?" he asked coldly. Frankly, she wasn't since this was his first time seeing her and talking to her. Not to mention she showed up unannounced in an ugly outfit. She was dense and completely colorblind.

Her eyes widened at his question making her forehead look bigger than he could ever imagine. What did Naruto see in her when they were kids? She's hideous!

Sasuke remained impassive but on the inside he wanted to throw something at her. Anything close to a brick would be good.

"What do you mean?" she asked stupidly.

"A guest is an **invited** person and assured by the host of a household. I didn't invite you and I'm not going to be entertaining you either."

She backed up a step. "But your parents—

"My parents don't control my life. Did I personally ask you to marry me?"

"No." she said hesitantly.

"Exactly, and not to mention this is my first time seeing such a person like _yourself_. Now if you could leave, I do have _guests_ arriving soon." He sneered.

Sasuke closed the door in her shocked face. He knew talking stuck up like that would work since most of the time it did when it came to women at his job. He even saw the limo driver's jaw drop at his rudeness. He smirked, picking up his cell phone. It's time to put phase two into action. He texted Naruto to inform him that it was his turned. He heard Sakura finally walk away from his porch.

He really hated bright colors. Naruto wore an occasional orange but it usually matched his outfit. Her hair didn't match anything on her body. What was she thinking stepping out of the house like that? No! What was his father thinking? If it isn't gorgeous why even send it at all?

Naruto texted him back.

"**I'm on my way**."

Sasuke then looked out the window when he heard a car slam on its breaks. The music was blasting and the door to the Jeep opened loudly. Sakura was about to get into the limo while Sasuke's mouth almost dropped. Naruto was gorgeous! Now that's what he was thinking about. He looked like a model and if he was a real girl Sasuke would wonder what it would be like to fuck her. He saw Naruto open the back door and Sai jumped out with a backpack on his back.

Naruto took his hand and then looked at Sakura. He blinked, pausing in his step and slightly sizing her up. The real show was about to start. Sasuke was surprised Naruto didn't laugh at her appearance. He opened the front door to listen to the conversation. He couldn't miss this.

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked. He sounded like a woman too! How the hell did he pull that off? The voice was dripping with too much sex to be normal, even for a woman. It sounded suspiciously angry though. Sasuke couldn't stop his amusement from showing.

Sakura stuttered in answering. She was still in awe herself. "W-what?"

"What the fuck is up with your outfit?" The question caused Sakura to look down at herself. Naruto continued. "I hope you weren't trying to seduce, _my man_."

Sai grinned. "That's impossible, Mommy. She's too ugly."

Sakura gaped. "What! Watch your mouth, brat!" She turned towards Naruto while pointing. "And you…who do you think you are? Sasuke isn't yours!"

Naruto snapped. "First of all, don't talk to my son like that! You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's fiancée." She glared.

Sasuke narrowed his obsidian eyes at the announcement. He was about to put her in her place but the blonde laughed beating him to it. "Who said an ugly bitch like you could marry Sasuke? You never did give me an answer to my other question? Were you trying to seduce Sasuke in an ugly outfit like that? Are you colorblind or something?"

He smirked. Naruto seemed like he read his mind. This was getting interesting.

"You never answered my quest—

"You're too hideous to be my father's fiancée." Sai cut her off.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Huh? Your f-father?"

Naruto grinned. "Yes, Sasuke is Sai's father and he's my boyfriend. I'm the mother of his child and the owner of that dick."

Sasuke rolled his eyes; it was starting to get out of hand. He had to stop Naruto before the blond could use anymore of his oh-so-colorful language.

"_Kyuubi_. Sai. Don't waste time speaking to her. _It_ was just about to leave." Oops! That insult slipped out. Sasuke resisted the urge to shrug but all he did was smirk.

Sai ran up to him to hold his hand. "Don't you think she looks more like a pink blob than a woman, daddy?" He asked sweetly.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a small smile. He connected his gaze at Sakura as she continued to look at him with wide eyes. "For _once_, your description on this one, I'm going to have to agree."

After that Sakura quickly hopped into the limo and the driver sped down the street following her orders. Sasuke couldn't contain the chuckle that bubbled up from his throat. Soon Naruto and Sai joined in on the laughter.

He patted Sai on the head; his lips twitched trying to stop from laughing again.

Naruto back to his usual boyish voice asked. "Did you see the look on her face? That was priceless! Man, **what** was she wearing?"

Sai grinned. "I believe, she was trying to impress Sasuke but…it didn't work. You finally let me see your true feminine self, Naruto."

Sasuke watched Naruto cuss at Sai while the ten year old just kept an amused grin on his face. Who would've thought that everything turned out better than he though? He wasn't expecting her to be that ugly so his father must really be desperate. They walked into the house and laughed after a small silent. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this. It was with the most unlikely people. His secret lover who stuck to his side and could hold a decent argument. Along with his adoptive son who brought more humor into his life than he could ever have imagined. It felt good and he realized something then and there. He wouldn't want to lose either of them anytime soon.

* * *

Sasuke languidly stretched, cracking his elbows in the process. He winced. That was kind of painful. He looked back over to his bed, a small pout forming on his lips. He hasn't seen Naruto in a week. Today he had to talk to his father about his unwed family. He didn't want to go willingly but he had no other choice or else be spied on. Sakura didn't waste time telling his parents about his rudeness, his son, and his…um…_girlfriend_. His father kept asking disturbing questions. Why didn't he tell him? Why didn't he mention he got a high school girl pregnant? Where did they meet? Was she his first love? Sasuke was relieved they came to a decision.

He would only answer some of the questions if he called off the wedding. His father didn't agree at first but with two days of silence he caved in. He spoke to Naruto about it and his blonde was as excited as him. They spoke on the phone almost every day but yesterday he didn't hear a word from him. He was starting to get worried and usually worried wouldn't be in his vocabulary.

Sasuke heard a gentle knock come from the other side of his bedroom door. It could only be one person. He walked to it and opened it for Sai to come in. The little boy for some odd reason became attached to him. He was known for being emotionless, distant, and the coldest bastard on Earth. He was known to permanently damage someone mentally by glaring at them but not with Sai. With Sai he was everything the boy wanted him to be He thought he would be a horrible parent but with Naruto's advice, he mastered parenting. It was tiring but had it fun moments.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I was wondering if we could get pizza for dinner tonight." He said with a little hope in his voice. Apparently Sai loved pizza as much as Naruto loved Ramen.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay but you have to go to bed on time, if we do. School starts soon. I want you to get used to the sleeping pattern before it's too late."

Sai nodded. "Deal."

Sasuke ruffled his hair and said. "Get ready for today. I'm going to find you a babysitter."

The little boy became blank faced. "I hate babysitters."

He let a small smile cross his lips. "I do too but I have to go to my father's house today. I don't know how long that's going to last."

Sai nodded in understanding. They ate breakfast in silence together but it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

Sasuke grimaced as he was bowed to by the maids and security guards. He really hated coming to his father's house or more like mansion. He dropped Sai off at an old friend's house, Ino. At least she had a son around the same age as him. She wasn't happy but took Sai in anyway. He only gave her brief details about him being his son but when he was going to have to pick him up later he was sure to be bombarded with questions.

He entered the mansion through the garden. He didn't want to run into his father unintentionally. He would rather just show up and get this over with. He walked swiftly through the giant hallways and into the family den. It was more like a trapped room. He had many meeting with his family in the den and they were never pleasant. It wasn't going to be any different this time either. It was one good memory and that was when he met Naruto.

He saw his father staring out the window, his soulless eyes taking in the landscape while he sipped on tea. Sasuke wanted to stab the old man in the back but he restrained the sudden urges to kill.

"Father." He stated drawing his attention.

"Ah, Sasuke. How are you holding up at the firm?" he asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said nonchalantly. "Fine."

"Good, good. Hm, you already know why you're here so I'm going to be straight to the point."

Sasuke continued to stare at his father.

"You need to get married Sasuke. You're supposed to marry the girl you impregnate. What if she gets pregnant again? What will you do?"

"That's not going to happen."

"That's what I told your mother but we had you after Itachi." His father said bitterly.

Sasuke scowled and his father sat down on the couch. If he knew that the girl was actually a guy then his mind would be changed.

"Your mother and I wish to meet our grandson and this girlfriend of yours." He said seriously.

"No." Sasuke glared.

"His father glared back. "Why is that?"

"I don't want my family anywhere near your or mother. It doesn't' matter about your opinion. You'll _**never **_see them."

Sasuke knew if his father saw Naruto he would question him to death. He wasn't going to allow it. Sai and Naruto were under his protection and he wasn't going to let his father pry into their lives. He was drawing the line right here.

"If that's it, I'm leaving." He finally said after staring at each other for a few moments. He was almost ten feet away from the door when his father yelled. "This discussion is _far _from over son!"

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger. To him, it was over and that's all that mattered. He needed to get away from his father's territory. As long as they lived in Konoha, he wouldn't have any freedom. He stormed out of the mansion and was speeding away from it in less than two minutes. He didn't bother looking back.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: That was some crucial Sakura bashing there. I know it's been awhile but be patient with me on this. I have at least four more stories to work on. Well, this has only three more chapters left. It wasn't originally this long but it ended up like that as I wrote it out. Review and I'll update soon.


	8. Love

**Chapter 8: Love**

_Snowysess: This chapter contains sexual relations, mild language, and fluff. _

Naruto grimaced when he got a whiff of the carton of milk I his refrigerator. He hasn't really gone grocery shopping in his house for a few weeks. He walked to the sink, turned on the faucet to pour the sour milk down the drain. He hasn't been feeling well at all this week. It didn't help that he was unable to see Sasuke either. He had to help his grandfather with the new Icha Icha Paradise edition that had the deadline set for tomorrow. They completed the artwork and the overall story but it needed to go through an editor first.

He sighed in the quietness of his house. He did have time to see Sasuke today but lately he's been ignoring his friends as well. He saw Shino almost every other day when he went to see his father. The old blonde was still trying to give him a get married speech. At least his father only kept it at a speech instead of trying to put him on dates and setting him up in an arranged marriage. He frowned at the thought of Fugaku Uchiha. He was stubborn from what he head so it wasn't going to be over until Sasuke broke all ties with his family.

Naruto wouldn't be able to do it. With time he'll eventually tell his father his reasoning behind not getting married. He'll probably wait until his term was over and a new mayor was elected. He threw the carton in the trash and headed upstairs to take a shower. He should call Kiba but he had a feeling his ex would be busy with his new boy toy. The last time he talked to him was a few days ago. Whoever he was fucking while they were on the phone he might add was enjoying it too much. He laughed once the conversation was over. It reminded him of the time his father called and Sasuke was giving him a blowjob. It was embarrassing of course but once the ordeal was over it was funniest moment of his life.

He quickly took his shower, dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and baggy jeans. The summer was coming to an end and fall was starting to present itself in the weather. It got cooler at night than usual so that was sign things were about to change. He grabbed his keys to the brand new Jeep he borrowed from his grandfather. The old man didn't like it and dropped it off at his house yesterday. He made sure to spray a little bit of his cologne just in case he had time to stop by Sasuke's house anyway. He wondered how Sai was doing. Sasuke openly asked him questions whenever Sai became a little too much to handle. Just at the beginning of the week. Sasuke felt like he was having a mental breakdown since he wasn't used to someone being around him all the time.

Naruto laughed at him at first but told him to calm down and to understand children no matter where they come from need someone to look up to. They need guidance. Sai was probably following Sasuke and asked him questions because he was starting to think about his future.

It was a positive thing really. It meant Sai had an open mind and could move on from his past no matter how horrible it was. He was impressed the ten year old could come to terms with his past and begin to look for a bright future. Whatever Sasuke was doing it was working.

He drove towards the cent of the city where his best friend's condo was. Gaara should be used to his random pop ups even though he hasn't done it in two weeks. Gaara didn't really live here and only came when his brother called him for something. The red head was an architect so flying back and forth to Suna hardly did anything to his money. He pulled into the parking lot and grinned once he noticed the black sports car, parking next to it. Gaara was here!

He jumped excitedly out of his Jeep once he cut the engine. He took up the small flight of stairs and pulled out the extra key from under the mat. Gaara only did this for him. He opened the screen door and was surprised the door was already unlocked. That's extremely weird. Usually the door isn't unlocked unless Gaara knew he was coming over.

It was a little past noon but it was so dark in Gaara's house. Naruto opened the blinds in the living room, then the kitchen to let light shine through. One of Gaara's shirts was on the floor.

"Gaara?" he called out. He walked back over to the staircase which leads to the red head's bedroom. He didn't know why he was trying to be so quiet. He would usually just announce at the door that he was here and wait for Gaara to tell him where he was but he felt something in his gut that something was weird. He heard small smacking noises and moans being muffled as he got to the bedroom door. It was wide open. His eyes widened and along with it his jaw dropped. He would've never thought he would stumble across Gaara in a sexual act but he never thought it would be with another guy either.

Gaara, his best friend since middle school, the best architect from Suna, usually calm and stoic was moaning on his back like a whore. A guy with black hair teased his nipples, tongue swirling around the small bud. His pale skin was similar to that of Sasuke's but that wasn't why he was so shocked. Gaara was gay! He must've been staring too long because soon obsidian eyes turned around to look at him. He tried closing his mouth but he couldn't help it. Gaara seemed to come to his senses and his sea-foam eyes widened in embarrassment or were that shock. "Naruto?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. He raised his hand to smack himself, the sting of his cheek waking him from his daze. This can't be real. He shook his head trying to understand what was going on. He started laughing, uncontrollably. He whispered to himself. "It's just a dream."

He fell down on his knees, tears coming to his eyes. "Nothing but a dream. I'll start to wake up soon." He mumbled again and again.

Gaara jumped from under the older Sasuke look alike and rushed to his side. At least he still had his pants on. The red head's tanned arms wrapped around trying to get him to focus on just him. Naruto finally let the tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't know why but he broke down crying. All this time, his best friend has been gay and he thought he was alone in his own secret. He thought no one would know because he was too afraid and desperate for everything to change. Nothing would be the same but yet…

Here is Gaara showing him that he was exactly like him but did he have restrictions? He guessed not.

* * *

Naruto laughed nervously. "Sorry, I kind of ruined it for you two. I didn't know what came over me."

"Are you sure you're okay, Naruto?" Gaara asked back to his normal stoic self. The concern was in his voice though. It took almost an hour before Naruto calmed down. He was slightly embarrassed even though he wasn't the one caught fucking.

The pale man just stared at him in slight amusement. His face was similar to Sasuke's except for the lines under his eyes and the more lax body position. Sasuke was naturally defensive but this person seemed open. Naruto wondered if they were related.

"Yeah, I'm fine but it's not everyday I find out my best friend is dating someone and is gay."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react." Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care. At least your boyfriend is hot. If he wasn't I would've told you that you could do better." Naruto snorted.

Gaara blinked.

Naruto smirked. "Now I don't have to hide my relationships anymore." He clapped his hands together and looked dreamily into the distance. Sasuke was the only thing on his mind lately, anyway.

"I…wait! What? You're gay?" Gaara asked.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, I've kept it a secret ever since high school."

Gaara sighed and shook his head. "What about all the times I asked you? You kept yelling that you were straight and mentioned things about the female body like it was something you worshipped."

Naruto shook his head slowly. "All the stuff I said was something I imitated from my grandfather. You know how much a pervert he is, right? Plus if people knew Naruto Uzumaki was gay not only would my father be angry but the entire city. I rather keep it a secret than deal with all that animosity towards me."

"Mayor?" The pale man asked. His voice was deeper than Sasuke's but the smooth tone reminded him so much of his raven haired Uchiha. He nodded at the man.

"What's your name? Gaara is being _rude_ in not introducing us."

The red headed male snorted. "His name is Itachi."

Naruto grinned and held out his hand for the other to shake. He shook his hand firmly and he was half expecting for him to look at him suspiciously. Sasuke did the same thing when they met. He could tell this guy was more subtle though.

"Maybe we can go on a double date, but I don't think Sasuke would like you Gaara. Your personalities are too similar."

Gaara just stared blankly at him.

"Did you just say Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, Sasuke and I have only been dating for a few months. The first time I met him I thought he was going to kill me for even approaching him. It was fun seeing an Uchiha like him lose his composure when I suggested that we should fuck."

"Naruto!" Gaara yelled his mouth slightly open in surprise.

He knew the red head didn't like it when he talked about things a normal person wouldn't say aloud.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make a conversation. So how did you two meet?"

His best friend slightly blushed. "We were sitting next to each other on a plane to Iwa. It was about five months ago."

"Oh, you told me it was something work related." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It was. He just happened to be my seating partner."

"Hn."

Naruto looked back at Itachi. "Um…can I ask you a question?"

"You _just_ did." He smirked.

The blonde sighed. Their attitude was almost the same too but he wasn't going to count that. It could just be a coincidence.

"Are you an Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes. Sasuke does that a lot so I can kind of read what it means with your body language and the tone of the sound." He smiled.

Itachi let a small smile grace his features. "I'm not only an Uchiha but I'm also Sasuke's older brother."

Naruto gasped and Gaara looked back at Itachi with shock.

"What? You're _**the**_ older brother that he refuses to talk about? Really? The only thing he told me was that your parents disowned you and then you disappeared."

Itachi nodded calmly. "My parents aren't too fond of homosexuals. They found out my secret when I was just a senior in high school while Sasuke was in middle school. I lived with a friend while I finished school and then went straight to college. After I gradated, I didn't want my parents keeping tabs on me so I switched jobs a lot."

"Why would your parents keep tabs on you when they disowned you?" Gaara asked.

"I'm still their child even if I didn't get a part of family fortune. I'm surprised Sasuke lasted this long without them finding out. Of course, they stopped keeping tabs ever since Sasuke graduated college. I guess it was just to make sure I stayed away from him."

"Well, let's just say last week I cross dressed and we adopted a little friend from the orphanage. Your father put him in an arranged marriage and I helped him out." Naruto grinned.

Itachi chuckled. "My little brother must be really happy to have you."

He shrugged. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It must've been some kind of miracle because his lover was calling him this very second.

"Hello?"

"Naruto, what are you doing right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn, I don't get a hello?" He grinned.

"No."

He pouted. "You're no fun. Hm, I'm not doing anything. What do you have in mind?" he smiled. He was really in a good mood for some reason. Maybe it was because he met Itachi and meeting new people always made him feel giddy. He knew not to say that he was with his brother because that was like a taboo to Sasuke.

"Hn."

He snorted. "What?"

"Sai is currently at Ino's. I wanted you to come over."

Naruto felt a blush creep on his cheeks. He knew what the raven wanted to do once he got there. "How long?"

"Until six."

He looked at the digital clock next to the couch on Gaara's small lamp table. It was almost three o clock.

"I'm on my way."

"I thought so." He could practically hear the smirk on the Uchiha's face.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

"Don't be late." He hung up.

Naruto stood up quickly making a beeline towards the door. He forgot all about Gaara and Itachi but he knew their eyes were on him.

"Bye! I'll come back later!" he heard Itachi's laugh as he closed the door behind himself. He didn't care though. He would see Sasuke today and maybe within those three hours they could catch up with their bodies instead of words. He grinned. Itachi was an interesting person he'll try to coax the raven to meet him one day. Who knew Gaara was into older men. He laughed at the thought.

* * *

Naruto arrived at Sasuke's house in record time. When he got there the raven haired man was sitting on the steps of his porch. He climbed out of his Jeep and smiled brightly at him. Sasuke's obsidian eyes followed his every move as he stepped in front of him.

"Hi." Naruto answered breaking the tense silence. It was the same kind of tension like when they first met. Sasuke smirked grabbing his arm before he pulled him into the house. He was expecting something like this. Sasuke was usually forceful when they haven't seen each other. He was led into the bathroom and the tub was filled with water. Rose petals lay ton top of the bubbled while candles surrounded it, scented vanilla making the scene more romantic. There was also a side that Sasuke refused to show often so he must've really missed him.

Sasuke asked hesitantly. "So what do you think?"

"It's perfect."

Naruto leaned up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He missed him over the week so he was going to spend his time making up to him. He really did love Sasuke with all his heart and right now he knew it wasn't a one sided feeling. He pulled away not really knowing how he could say it. It was too much. Too many emotions blossoming into his heart for the man standing in front of him.

"Sasuke…I…I…lo—

Sasuke cut him off with another kiss. He said lowly against his lips. "I know."

Naruto understood. He didn't have to force it out of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the taller male's torso rubbing his back lightly. They didn't have to say it but they could show it. They could show their love for one another like no other. He felt Sasuke's tongue lick across his lips and he opened his mouth to grant the raven entrance. Just like he granted him entrance to his heart and he was happy to accept Sasuke's in return.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: I had to put some fluff in there. I'm sorry for taking so long. I know you were very patient for this. Review and I'll try to update soon.


	9. Moving On

**Chapter 9: Moving On**

Sasuke woke up with Naruto staring intently at him. The blonde grinned, leaning towards him to kiss him on the nose.

"Good morning!" he greeted happily.

Sasuke asked for him to stay the night at his place after he gave Naruto a luxurious bath. They didn't have sex but they did cuddle and gave each other a blowjob. Naruto's blowjobs were something Sasuke could never get enough of, just like the blonde's presence. This week has been torture without seeing him. Sasuke and Naruto afterwards picked up Sai together and went out to Naruto's favorite ramen place.

Sasuke slid his hand up to caress Naruto's scarred cheek. He kissed him lightly on the mouth as greeting. He didn't really talk during the morning and Naruto understood that. He had to work today which, he'll probably skip out on to be with his blonde.

Naruto was still grinning. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hn."

He pouted at his answer and he had to resist from ravishing his adorable lover.

A knock came to his door and he rose up as Sai stepped in sleepily.

"Good morning, Sai! How did you sleep?"

Sai blinked. "Good morning, Naruto. It was okay. I woke up in the middle of the night thinking I heard a ghost but once I heard a scream, I knew it was you."

Naruto glared, a blush spreading out on his face as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke shook his head. It was too early in the morning for this. He got up out of the bed, stretching as he walked to the bathroom. The other two occupants in the room were too engrossed with each other to realize he left.

He took a quick shower and thought about what his father said. He gripped the sink in anger feeling the need to destroy something. The whole reason why he had Naruto over wasn't just because he missed him. It was the main reason but he also had to discuss something that might upset him. It was the only way either of them would be free and he didn't want Sai to feel the pressure of the Uchiha family.

He wouldn't allow it.

Neither he nor his older brother had a normal childhood but Sai still had a chance to have his. He released the sink when he heard laughter coming from his bedroom. He walked out, with the towel still around his waist, curious as to what was going on.

Naruto seemed to be tickling Sai and both were laughing joyously this early in the morning. A small smile graced his lips at the scene. It was like the family he always wanted.

* * *

By the time they were all dressed Sasuke had breakfast spread out on the table. He was an excellent cook and used to take food classes in college. His father found out and was disappointed he wasted his time trying to even learn. Sasuke ignored his father for a few months before he finally shut him up with an answer of something close pertaining to independence.

"Sasuke?" Sai asked getting his attention.

Sasuke looked at the boy sitting across from him. Naruto was on his side, stuffing his mouth full of pancakes. Did he always eat quickly or was it just pancakes and ramen he wolfed down?

"Hn?" he answered showing that he acknowledged Sai.

"Can I go to a boarding school?"

Naruto choked and Sasuke raised his eyebrow shocked. "Why?"

"Well, yesterday over Ino's I told her that I was going to start going to school and she said the best schools are boarding schools. She told me her son goes to one and can only come home on holidays and during the summer." He explained, talking quickly and avoiding Sasuke's questioning gaze.

"Do you really want that? Do you want to be away from home that much?" Naruto asked the boy seriously.

"I…I want to be educated like _Sasuke_." Sai said quietly.

Sasuke felt a small warmth blossom through his chest. He smiled, "Well, if that's the case, I'm going to have to call Mr. Umino to let him know, you'll be staying."

Sai looked at him, eyes wide. "Really? You're going to adopt me?"

Sasuke nodded. "I haven't done it officially yet. Besides, I made a promise and I've grown fond of having you around."

Sai smiled the widest smile he ever seen on the boy's face. "Thank you!"

He shook his head. "No, I need to thank you. So which school do you want to go to? There's only five in the Fire Country that I know of."

"Suna Academy." Sai kicked his feet under the table excitedly.

"I think Suna Academy started school about two weeks ago but if I make a few calls, I can have you enrolled by next week." Naruto winked.

Sasuke said. "We're going to have a lot of running around to do."

Naruto grinned. "No, leave that to me. You just have to adopt Sai. I have a couple of friends in Suna."

He looked at him. "Who?"

"The Sabaku family. Gaara is my best friend so I know a lot of his acquaintances." He said happily.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The Sabaku family owned more than half of the Suna city. There is Temari Sabaku, who owned libraries, night clubs, two airlines, and was vice president of Sabaku Inc. There is Kankuro Sabaku, who owned art galleries, theatres, hotels, and another vice president of Sabaku Inc. The last and the youngest is Gaara Sabaku, who made most of the designs of the buildings in Suna. He practically owned the ones he built as well. He was said to own his own jet, tour buses, and acres of land. How the hell did Naruto know them and happen to be best friends with the youngest?

Naruto laughed bringing him out of his musings.

"Gaara and I went to Suna Academy for two years, during middle school. I was over his house yesterday when you called. From time to time he comes to Konoha to hang out with me or his brother, Kankuro who's supposed to be marrying next spring here."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm, you never asked who my _best friend_ is. You asked me who were my friends and I told you Shino and Kiba."

Sai asked. "Can he help me get into the school?"

The blonde shook his head. "No but he can pull a few strings so I can talk to the headmaster. She owes me a favor anyway."

Sasuke inwardly sighed. "So, Suna Academy it is."

Sai nodded happily. "Thanks dickless! I didn't know you had friends in high places."

"Don't thank me yet. We're going to have to go shopping and not to mention Sasuke is going to have to file your adoption _immediately_. We should get going because it's going to be a long day." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke didn't want to think about which was worse, shopping or going to the orphanage to fill out paperwork. He would have to call Neji to let him know that he might not show up at all this week. Sasuke wondered if the Hyuuga would fire him. Probably not. He was too valuable. That's when the idea hit him. He was going to try his best to get fired. Beside, he had enough money to retire at an early age, not including the money his parents gave him, waiting in a different savings account. He smirked.

* * *

"Naruto we need to talk." Sasuke said calmly. Sai was currently sitting in front of the TV watching a show on detectives. Sasuke really didn't want him watching it because it showed gore but it seemed like it was the only thing Sai was interested in other than drawing and paint.

His blonde looked up from his laptop that he brought over from his place. Sasuke officially made Sai an Uchiha only two hours ago. Naruto already contacted the headmaster, calling her Baa-chan and now he had to make the order of Sai's uniform.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not really."

They were silent for a few seconds before Sasuke finally spoke again. "I told you about my father's stubbornness."

The blonde nodded.

"Most likely, he would hire a private detective or order his goons to pick up you or Sai. He's most interested in Sai so it's probably a good thing that he's going to Suna Academy."

"Why would he abduct Sai?"

"I don't know but I don't want either of you anywhere near my father. So I came up with a solution that you might not like."

Azure eyes narrowed and Sasuke could tell he didn't like it already. He just hoped he didn't make an outburst but he would be expecting it.

"What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment. "We have to move from Konoha City."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes.

Sasuke waited for the outburst, instead it never came. He sighed. "Only if you agree, we can come back and visit anyone you want. You can even pick where we move. Naruto I don't want to do this without you."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto turned to look at him uncontrollable emotions passing through his beautiful blue eyes.

"_Two_ conditions."

"Anything."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure why he felt so uneasy. Why would Naruto ask him to go on a double date with Gaara? How was it even relevant to moving away from Konoha City? He understood the second condition but Gaara had nothing to do with him. He was currently waiting for Naruto to come pick him up. He couldn't drive his car because the blonde made him promise that he wasn't going to leave no matter what happened.

Sai was sleep so he didn't have to worry about where he could take the boy this time of night. He heard the car horn and he rushed out the door to the blonde's Jeep. They would meet Gaara and his date at a park on the edge of the city. It was near Naruto's home but Sasuke couldn't stop the feeling of anxiety. Naruto was keeping something from him.

He glanced at Naruto as he hopped into his car. It looked like he was nervous too. He could see his blonde lightly shaking. Was it fear?

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, placing a hand on his thigh.

He nodded too quickly for it to be normal. When it came to lying to Sasuke, Naruto was too easy to read. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand, calming them both down. He kissed him softly on the knuckles.

Naruto stared at him and gave him a small smile. "We're in this together."

He nodded, agreeing with Naruto. He wasn't going to question what was making his blonde so nervous yet. There wasn't anything that can break him apart from him. Naruto would soon realize that he'll do anything to keep their relationship stable and as it.

The ride was silent to the park but the silence reminded them that this was reality. Sasuke was starting to feel nervous again and it was showing as he got out of the car. Naruto led him down a path towards a deck with a roof on it. Two figures stood next to each other holding hands. One was taller than the other by a full foot.

As they got closer, Sasuke could see red hair and realized the shorter one was Gaara Sabaku.

"Gaara!" Naruto called gripped Sasuke's hand while waving the other one. The red head and his date turned around at the call. They were holding hands as well. Something didn't feel right though.

Sasuke cooled his features, trying to stay stoic even though he was just a thought away from bolting from the park altogether. Naruto pulled him closer and he stopped when he recognized the other figure. He was standing at least teen feet away, it was dark but he knew that posture and walk from anywhere. Naruto tried to pull him closer but he wasn't going to budge.

Gaara and his date came closer once they realized Sasuke wasn't moving from his spot. He stood there; one emotion began to show on his face. He glared hatefully and asked icily. "_**Itachi, what are you doing here**_?"

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: Yes, I know but I love giving you cliffhangers. Review and I'll update soon. If you're wondering why Sasuke doesn't like Itachi, you'll find out next chapter.


	10. Thankful

**Chapter 10: Thankful**

_Snowysess: There's a lime in this chapter. Also this is the last chapter...it will only have Sasuke's POV. I will be posting up an Epilogue but I have yet to figure out if it's going to be long or short. Thank you for the reviews so far. _

* * *

"Itachi what are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared hatefully at the older Uchiha. He never wanted to see him again. He hated Itachi for the state he left him in.

His older brother merely lifted an eyebrow. "On a double date."

The younger Uchiha's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto. The blonde scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry Sasuke. I told you I was over Gaara's house but I didn't tell you Itachi was there too. It was an embarrassing event." He said with a nervous laugh.

Sasuke turned back towards the other couple. So that mean Gaara and Itachi were having a relationship. He quickly roamed his eyes over the red head and realized he wasn't all that bad. He inwardly shook his head. Why would he care about who Itachi dates? Itachi left him behind as soon as he got the chance. He knew his parents disowned him for being a homosexual but he didn't say a word to him. He left without as much as a glance in Sasuke's direction.

Back then, he wasn't confident and he had a low self-esteem issue. His mother and father hardly paid attention to him since he wasn't a perfect son. Itachi was the only one in the house who actually conversed with him on a daily basis. His friends were his stuffed animals and imaginary. For Itachi to suddenly leave broke his heart and broke his spirit for years. He didn't get confident until he reached his sixteenth birthday, his eyes opened to the cruel world around him.

The question is why didn't Itachi tell him anything before he left? Why did he abandon his little brother, the way he did? He never even sent a letter or an email.

He narrowed his eyes, he pulled on Naruto's hand, ready to leave but Naruto stopped him with a serious look. The blonde whispered something in his ear so the other pair couldn't hear.

"You can't back out of this. I know that you hate Itachi for whatever he did to you but you need to _face_ it. I can tell this is a burden that you won't admit. Talk it out or I won't be going with you if you move." He said quickly.

Sasuke felt trapped. He didn't want to talk it out. He didn't even want to be in the same one hundred foot radius with Itachi. He was being childish and a little bit stubborn. The night continued a few minutes in silence until Gaara talked for the first time.

"I don't have all night for you two to be staring at each other. You either have this discussion or I'm leaving on the next flight back to Suna." He said with a tone that blatantly showed he was annoyed. A ferocious sneer was on his face and Sasuke's heart almost skipped a beat. He scared him more than Itachi did. Naruto let go of his hand, walked over to Gaara and began to lead the red head a small distance away.

Sasuke snorted. "Is there a reason why you date him?"

Itachi shrugged, lazily. "I_ love_ him. He may be a bit **eccentric** but it all comes with his uke package."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "You mean to tell me, he's the uke?"

"Hn."

There was another silence for a few minutes before Sasuke became impatient. "Let's get this over with. The longer we stand here staring and avoiding the subject eh more pissed Naruto gets."

"Ah, haven't had sex with him in awhile, I presume?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke resisted the urge to blush. "Shut up! It's none of your business."

The two ukes looked over at the outburst and Sasuke glared at them. They turned quickly back around and began to talk in hushed voices.

"Hn."

"Hn."

Itachi sighed. "I guess I can explain my actions."

Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha. He better explain!

"Well, I'm pretty sure you remember the argument I had with father after your ninth birthday. He was trying to get me to accept a betrothed contract but I refused it. After that I had to be careful and watch my back. He started to get his spies to find out if I had an adolescent girlfriend. It wasn't until senior year in high school is where I slipped. My boyfriend, Kisame at the time wanted to get me drunk at a party we went to." He paused.

"I don't remember much of the night but I do remember having sex with Kisame. When I got home the pictures of me and him were on the dining room table and father was looking at them in disgust."

He stopped talking when they heard laughter coming from Naruto while a sheepish look was on Gaara's face. He hit Naruto lightly on the arm who only laughed harder.

Sasuke turned back to the older Uchiha.

"After father found out he gave me a week to break it off with Kisame. I never did so by the end of the week he moved all my stuff out and told me not to go anywhere near you thinking that since I was a homosexual it will make you one too."

"Father told you to stay away from me?" Sasuke asked shocked.

Itachi nodded. "I…you remember when he slapped me on the way out of the door?"

Sasuke nodded. That was the _hardest_ slap he had ever seen. His father had a sore hand for a few hours after it. Itachi's hand twitched on the way out of the door while he said something to their father. Sasuke at the time didn't think anything of it and thought he said something that was offensive to their father.

"I was about to wave goodbye but he didn't even let me turn my head. Who would've thought you turned out to be gay anyway?"

"Hn." He was speechless. What could he say?

"I owe you the deepest of apologies. I apologize for my behavior, little brother. If I hadn't been so selfish that night with Kisame this never would've happened."

Sasuke shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. I would've done the same thing after a slap that hard."

Itachi laughed a sound so foreign and familiar at the same time. Sasuke felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, like a breath of fresh air.

The older Uchiha extended his hand. "Brothers?"

He smirked and took the hand without hesitation. "Brothers."

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was nervously twitching outside of his father's home. They were both dressed in suits and after last night's little discussion, Naruto revealed his second condition. He wanted his father to meet Sasuke and make known that he was gay. Sasuke agreed that he was with him every step of the way. It wasn't like he forced his blonde lover to do this; it was something he guessed that Naruto wanted to get off his chest.

Sasuke took a hold of the sweaty hand and the blonde slightly jumped. "Relax. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I have to. My father deserves to know."

Sasuke admired him for his courage. He sure as hell isn't telling his father that he was gay. He'll never hear the end of it. Besides that, he needed the money they gave him for Sai's education. He wasn't going to waste his life savings. He knows how much boarding schools cost and not to mention the college that Sai would want to get into. Children cost money, too much money. At least he only adopted one. Naruto suggested he adopt this other kid too but he refused to be overrun by nuisances. He already had to deal with Neji, which is a nuisance enough.

Naruto stepped forward onto the pristine white porch. Shino was behind them and Sasuke felt as though the guy was a creep. Naruto didn't bother knocking, he just turned the knob and the door easily opened for the couple to step in.

Sasuke heard the television on, the sounds of bullets and explosions coming from it. He inwardly groaned. Naruto's father was one of those who might talk about too much manly pride.

"Dad?" Naruto called as they stepped into the messy living room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at bags of snacks and soda cans scattered around the room. What happened to the maid? It even had dirty socks and underwear lying randomly on the furniture. Sasuke stopped his face from twisting in disgust as his eyes landed on the mayor.

The hyper blonde was a lighter shade than Naruto; his eyes were a comparison in the sky and sharp as a blade. His golden spiky hair was combed in neat perfection unlike Naruto's unruly hair. He wore a t-shirt, white baggy pants and house sleepers like a normal person. Sasuke didn't know why he was expecting Naruto's father to be uptight but then again, he raised Naruto. He could tell they had a lot of similarities except with it came to sexuality. He smirked.

"Naruto! You brought a friend?! Luckily, I just _cleaned_ up!" his father said with a smile, coming towards them to greet them.

Sasuke wanted to laugh. He called this clean?

"I'm not staying long." Naruto said nervously.

Immediately, his father grew stern, an expression that scared Sasuke but he wasn't going to show it.

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head too quickly which only caused icy blue eyes to narrow even further. "No that's not it! It's something I got to tell you."

"Oh, okay then…what is it?"

"I'm moving to Suna in a few days."

"What? Why?" his father's expression saddened.

"I'm moving to go with my lover."

"You had a lover and you never told me?! Is this why you refuse to marry?"

"Um…Dad, about my lover…this is Sasuke Uchiha." He breathed out.

The mayor look confused. "I know who _he_ is, don't change the subject. What about your lover?"

"Sasuke is my lover." Naruto said softly barely above a whisper.

The mayor blinked and then looked at Sasuke. He blinked again, when he finally noticed they were holding hands and then turned his gaze back at Naruto. He looked confused for a second and then he looked pissed.

"WHAT?!"

"Dad, I can explain…"

"You mean to tell me…y-you're gay?" he practically screamed.

Naruto backed up a step in fear. "Yes."

The mayor was silently glaring at the blonde and then let out a reluctant sigh. He ran a hand through his spiky hair. "_**Shit**_!"

"Dad?"

"Hn."

"This must be a fucking _curse_." Naruto's father groaned out.

"Sir?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"Damn it! Sit the fuck down!" The mayor yelled.

"It must be the family genes! You said you were gay? This whole time you're gay?" he asked again.

"Yeah." Naruto said as they sat down on the carpeted floor.

Sasuke watched Minato go pick up the remote control to the TV and turned it off. It was ridiculously loud anyway. It could cause someone to go deaf.

Minato sighed again. "I guess, I knew this was coming."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto was clearly confused and so was Sasuke.

"Uchihas and their fucking genes! That's what I mean!"

"Hn."

"What I'm about to tell you _doesn't _leave this room or this house or your lips afterwards." He glared at them.

They nodded quickly. Sasuke was truly scared of that glare. It was worse than his father's and that says something.

"Before I met your mother…I was in love with _someone else_." He paused and they stared at him for him to continue. "That person happened to be your father, Fugaku Uchiha." He stated as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto was just as shocked. "_**WHAT**_!"

"Shut up! Let me finish!" he snapped at both of them a blush staining his cheeks in either frustration or embarrassment.

"We were best friends growing up and during the ninth grade I confessed to him that I may like him more than a friend. After that we would secretly meet each other after our parents went to sleep. Everything was going well until I found out he was engaged to be married. That was around the tenth grade."

"You said you met mom in the tenth grade!" Naruto gasped.

"I did. She confessed that she liked me so I got with her for rebound. I didn't fall in love with her until she told me she was pregnant and that's where you came in Naruto."

"You were my father's lover?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

The mayor blushed. "Yes, for a year."

"Is this why he has a problem with homosexuals?"

"He shouldn't, when he's one himself." Minato huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's married to my mother." Sasuke stated firmly. He always thought that his parents didn't show affection towards each other that much.

"He doesn't love her though. He just married her because your grandfather was an asshole. I was happy to see that _burial_."

"Dad!" Naruto reprimanded.

"What? I'm telling the truth. Anyway, it doesn't matter to me if you're gay since I kind of suspected it. You haven't dated anyone since that pink haired girl right?"

Naruto winced but nodded. "About her…"

Sasuke smirked as his blonde continued to talk to his father whose eyes continued to widen with each passing word.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as he checked to look at his watch. Where the hell was he? People were moving quickly around him towards the terminal gates. Sai stood next to him, holding his other hand. He didn't want him to get lost in this crowd. Some of his fan girls were watching his every move from the seats across from the information desk. They were probably trying to figure out where he was going.

It wasn't like he cared about them either. He glanced at his watch again. He wasn't waiting for Naruto since the blonde was already on the jet with Gaara and Itachi. Sasuke had to make sure Sai was ready and wait for an old family friend to show up to give him the rest of his luggage. That bastard was always late!

Unconsciously, he started to glare at anyone bold enough to disrupt his line of vision. He hated waiting as much as he hated Naruto's obsession for Ramen. It was entirely unhealthy to eat every day let alone, for every meal of the day. At least Sai's pizza had calcium in it.

A familiar voice called. "Sorry, I'm late! I had to check up on a dolphin at the zoo and one thing lead to another—

"Save it! You're an hour late and have the nerve to try to come up with a bullshit excuse!"

Sasuke turned towards the source and glared at the masked silver haired man. He used to be his tutor in middle school and used to show up at least an hour to three hours late for the scheduled time.

"Ah, Sasuke calm down. I'm sure whoever you're with can wait."

Sai looked up at the silver haired man. "You remind me of a scarecrow."

"And who's this little guy?"

"My son, Sai. Kakashi, I told you about him over the phone."

"It totally slipped my mind." He rolled two huge suitcases behind him as Sasuke began to walk towards Gaara's private airline.

Kakashi remained silent until they reach the beige and burgundy jet. It truly was a master piece, the design created by the red head himself. Naruto stood impatiently at the top of the steps in his girl outfit.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Kakashi." Sasuke simply stated.

Sai ran up the steps already in his brown Suna Academy uniform his book bag moving around wildly as he did so.

"Well, we're late for Sai's meeting so hurry the fuck up!" Naruto went back inside to help Sai find a seat.

"That's some woman you got there. Is she usually this bossy?"

Sasuke sighed. "Sadly. She's not only bossy but she's very demanding when it comes to getting her favorite food."

"Ah, good luck! Oh and I'll visit you whenever I have the time or the money."

He nodded while rolling his eyes. "Whatever. It sounds like fun."

Kakashi laughed as he began walking back into the airport.

* * *

Sasuke glanced around, noticing Gaara and Itachi were missing, Sai was asleep, and Naruto was looking monotonously at a Suna magazine. He smirked. He always wanted to try doing something sexual in the air. Now, was his chance! He lifted up Naruto's skirt that looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke softly rubbed his hand over the blonde's soft member. It will soon harden. He smirked up at Naruto. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Not here Sasuke! Sai is only a few seats away."

"_Exactly_."

"What about Gaara or Itachi?" he glanced around uneasily. He lightly moaned as his member began to harden further.

"Probably doing the same thing I'm about to do to you."

"But—

"Shhh!"

Sasuke got down on his knees in front of the blonde's seat and released Naruto's cock. He slowly licked the head causing the blonde to pant and tremble.

"Wait! N-no…" the blonde moaned once Sasuke licked around the head of his cock making Naruto grip onto the armrests while gritting his teeth. They haven't done anything sexual in almost two weeks. It drove him crazy with lust and for the meantime he was going to get what he wants.

"We sh-shouldn—ahhh!"

Sasuke wrapped his mouth around him, licking the slit and sucking harshly. He watched Naruto's face scrunch up in pleasure. He would've smirked if his mouth wasn't preoccupied. He let the blonde's cock go with a pop and started pumping him with his other hand. He shifted his position to get comfortable and starting sucking again, his tongue tasting pre-cum.

He groaned at the taste. He could never get enough. Sasuke felt Naruto bury his hands in his hair while he worked his mouth skillfully around the blonde's member. He felt it twitch and laughed. The laugh must've done something because Naruto gasped out his name.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke sucked harder and deep throated the blonde who was now thrusting into his mouth. He didn't mind since his throat was relaxed and he was used to Naruto losing control under his ministrations. He let his hand travel caress the blonde's abdomen as his hot seed shot down his throat. Naruto's body trembled against the jet's seat. Sasuke cleaned up his mess and fixed Naruto's clothes back to the way they were.

He got up from his knees and sat next to his blonde lover. He was attacked with a passionate kiss which he joyfully returned.

Naruto whispered. "Once business is over, I want you to fuck me."

"Gladly." He kissed him again, loving the way he could make Naruto feel.

* * *

Sasuke looked outside the patio window, looking at the view of endless buildings. Gaara let him and Naruto rent out one of his condos with a good view of Suna City. It was beautiful with the lights and the stars shining into his vision. He just thoroughly fucked Naruto and had the urge to look out the window. Sai was dropped off at school earlier while Itachi and Gaara went back to their house a few miles out of the city. Gaara even offered Sasuke a job that he couldn't refuse and Naruto wanted to be an elementary school teacher at a local school.

Everything was at peace. He didn't have to worry about his father finding out, especially when Naruto's father found out what was going on. He couldn't wait to hear about the surprise on his father's face when Minato personally showed up on his door. He was sure his mother would call and the mayor promised to call Naruto so he was sure he would hear the stories in different points of views. He smiled, thanking whatever God that brought Naruto to him. He never has been this happy in his life. Things are still awkward between his older brother but he knew in time that was going to change. The ride wasn't over yet and he wasn't getting off anytime soon.

_

* * *

_

Snowysess: THE END! LOL Anyway, I don't know when I'll put the Epilogue up but it will be soon!


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Six Years Later…**

Obsidian eyes roamed dully around the fancy hotel room. He didn't even know why he was here. He should've never left home, staying in bed with his lover. No, he just had to be invited to another boring event that he thought he left behind in Konoha. He scowled, his dark eyes turning cold when he caught sight of his brother with a small smirk on his face. It was his entire fault! He wanted to loosen his tie and throw his champagne glass up at the speaker on the stage.

It was a charitable event that happened to invite everyone that wanted to support Sabaku Inc. It was people all over the continent here, chatting and soaking up gossip like a sponge. He looked at the red head that was just as bored sitting on the stage, ready to kill the speaker if he didn't hurry up. Sasuke and Gaara became best friends quickly along with Gaara's sister, Temari and her husband, Shikamaru. It was actually Itachi's and Shikamaru's idea they host an event that would increase the company's stock by seven percent.

It's not like the needed the money but Gaara wanted to make his own cruise line so extra cash was accepted. At thirty two, Sasuke didn't look like he aged very much. The only difference was that he had longer bangs. He was taking his aging well, like most Uchihas. He looked towards his father that was scowling in the background with Minato at his side. Two years ago, his father divorced his mother and moved in with Naruto's father only five months afterwards. Minato was no longer the mayor but he was still important to society. His father may look like he hated being in Minato's very presence but Sasuke could tell that he loves the older blonde.

Sasuke smirked when their eyes met. His father just glared at him while Minato gave him a friendly wave. Kakashi happened to be sitting only a few seats behind Sasuke, trying to flirt with the orphanage owner, Iruka. Iruka has been playing hard to get in public but Sasuke was sure in the private eyes the stern man loved Kakashi's flirts. Who knew so many people that he ran into or was around most of his life was gay? He was certainly surprised one Christmas when Kakashi showed up with an angry Iruka on his arm. He shook his head slightly.

Gaara must've had enough of the speaker because he went up to the podium and snatched the microphone from the man. He glared at him and Sasuke could see that he told the man to shut the fuck up and sit down.

Sasuke didn't blame him. The guy has been yapping away for almost half an hour. The event was supposed to be closing soon. Besides that, the city was currently about to undergo a festival tonight. It was one of the many reasons why Itachi planned it because many people from other countries would be coming to Suna for the sightseeing.

Gaara announced that anyone who wanted to donate will have to sign a contract before leaving. He then left the stage still glaring at the man who dared to take so long. The red head made his way over to him, a scowl on his face.

Sasuke moved a chair out from under the table as he got closer. He was sure amusement greatly showed on his face.

"_Fucking asshole_." Gaara grumbled as he sat down heavily, folding his arms over his chest.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that. Where the hell did Itachi meet him?"

"I don't know but he's doing it on purpose. Your brother likes to see me mad! If he keeps pissing me off, I'm going to rip his balls off." He seethed while a mad gleam appeared in his eyes.

Sasuke shook his head, in sympathy for his brother. "Why would he want you mad?"

"He said it was a turn on. I'll show him a turn on…" he said darkly.

He found himself chuckling. "I feel sorry for him then."

Gaara looked around. "Where are Naruto and Sai?"

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto's still in bed and Sai is out with Ino's son, Deidara…I think. They wanted to go see that new ninja movie before the festival tonight."

"You mean that boy that looks like a girl?"

"No, that's Haku." Sasuke grimaced. He noticed all of Sai's friends looked like girls even though they were boys. It was weird when he first met Sai's friends the first time he came back from Suna Academy. There was Haku, Deidara, and Sasori. Haku was too girly. Deidara could pass as a girl but if you looked closely you could tell he was a boy. He shivered as he thought of Sasori. Sasori looked like a doll. His glassy auburn eyes and long shaggy red hair made him look more feminine than what he really was. Of course when Naruto met them, he excitedly took them in and always complimented them on how cute they were.

"I say he's fucking _all_ of them." He commented.

Sasuke glared at him. "No he's not. Sai may not be innocent but he hasn't had sex yet. He would've told me if he had."

Gaara snorted. "You're in denial. He's a teenager, he isn't going to tell you if he's having sex or not."

"How would you know?"

"I had to threaten Kyuubi in order to find out if he was having sex. What makes Sai any different?"

Sasuke leaned back in thought. Now that he thought about it. Kyuubi was Gaara's son. They didn't adopt him. It just so happened that he actually got one of his high school classmates pregnant. It was some woman named Matsuri that showed up later at Gaara's porch with an eleven year old boy by the name of Kasuki. Gaara had said she tried to get child support out of him but ended up losing custody of the child. Since Kasuki spent a lot of time with Naruto he wanted to be closer to him than anyone else so he demanded his name to be changed to Kyuubi. Everyone thought it was a joke until he threw a fit for almost four days before Gaara finally relented to change his name. Kyuubi had a nasty attitude most of the time though and started getting into the wrong crowd. Sasuke was thankful Sai didn't turn out like that.

Sai was the exact opposite. He wanted to be an artist and own a detective agency when he gets older. Sasuke approved, telling him to do what he wanted to do. Naruto was just happy that Sai picked creative job even though he went to the most prestigious boarding schools. Suna Elite High School was for business owners but Sai only went to it because of his friends.

"I just know. He shares everything and anything with me."

"Naruto says the same thing." Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Hn. I'm about to leave."

"I'm right behind you if you do." The red head stated.

Sasuke nodded and stood up after a few moments of silence. He motioned towards the door at his brother who nodded. He and Gaara went their separate ways after a short goodbye.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way home when his cell phone rang. He picked it up quickly. "Hello."

"Sasuke is the charity event over?" the sound of his lover's husky voice asked.

"Hn."

Naruto sounded like he was grinning. "Let's go out to eat before the festival tonight. I don't think Sai will be coming home soon."

"Why don't we just stay in bed then?" Sasuke smirked.

"Pervert! I had a hard time just getting up. You owe me lunch! My ass still hurts."

"You weren't complaining before."

Naruto sighed into the phone. "Sometimes I wonder why I love you."

"It's because of my good looks and my sense of humor."

Naruto snorted. "You don't even have a sense of humor."

"Let's find out."

"Can you stop being a pervert for once? Anyway how far away are you from the house?" he changed the subject, sounding happy all over again.

"Five minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke watched as Naruto hopped in the car. His usual citrus fruit scent taking up the car's scent. His mouth was practically watering at thinking about tasting that delicious tanned skin. He still desired Naruto like no other and for the blonde it was the same. Naruto closed the door to the passenger seat and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, did you see my father?" he asked after the kiss.

"Yes. We talked when the event first started. He's going to meet us at the firework place before we go to dinner."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He wants to set up his own fireworks just so he could imagine that he's near an explosion."

"Seems like it."

"Where is Sai?" he asked blinking at him.

"He went to see a movie. You know how he and Deidara are." He started driving towards a shopping center where he was sure there would be plenty of food places he could take the adorable blonde.

"I hope he doesn't get into trouble. Is Haku and Sasori with him?"

"No, I don't think so. He wouldn't get into trouble. Sai knows how to behave himself."

Naruto nodded, biting his lip.

They rode in comfortable silence. Sasuke driving with one hand and the other hand being held by Naruto's tanned one.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto made it back to the house. The lights were all out and the TV was the only thing on. Sasuke looked around. "Did you leave the TV on?"

"No. Sai's probably in his room."

They walked together towards their adoptive son's room but they weren't expecting the scene before them. Sai was asleep in the bed with Deidara wrapped tightly in his arms. It didn't help that they were both naked and looked like they thoroughly fucked each other to exhaustion. Sasuke's mouth almost dropped but the shock soon was replaced with anger. He was about to stomp in his room to kick them awake but Naruto grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

He whispered. "Leave them be. We'll talk to them after the festival."

Sasuke scowled but listened to his lover. "He's grounded."

Naruto laughed as they went back downstairs, placing a kiss on his nose. "You're more overprotective than me. He's a growing teenager; he's going to experiment eventually."

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "He apparently already experimented."

"It's not like you're a saint either. When did you lose your virginity?"

Sasuke glared at him. "When I was _twenty_!"

Naruto laughed. "I bet you were a nerd in college."

He refused to comment on that. It was slightly true. "Hn."

He guessed Gaara was right. He felt Naruto suddenly wrap his arms around his waist and a grin appeared on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Since they don't look like they're getting up anytime soon, want to have a quickie?"

Sasuke lightly blushed. Naruto's blunt comments still surprised him sometimes. He leaned down to kiss his blonde lightly on the lips. His lover said against his lips. "The basement stairs?"

Sasuke grunted in agreement, while they made their way over towards the basement stairs. He smirked against the blonde's lips. He could never get tired of doing all kinds of things with Naruto.

* * *

"Sai, I need to speak with you." Sasuke said with an intense stare. Sai looked blankly at him and then at Deidara. He whispered something in the blonde's ear and the feminine blonde paled.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto asked yelling over the fireworks. They were in the middle of the festival and Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about Sai having sex at such a young age. Well, to him it was young to Naruto it seemed all too common.

Minato and everyone else for that mattered stared at Sasuke and Sai. They were having a blank stare match. Sasuke won this time and his facial expression changed from blank to furious.

"Did you use a condom?" he asked loudly and rudely.

Sai's eyes widened and Deidara blushed beet red.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to say my son has a disease?"

Sasuke snorted. "I'm just making sure Sai knows what he's doing."

Sai looked down at his feet. "Yeah…"

"Did you have to do this now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked walking up next to him.

"Yes, I do. I realized my stash of condoms have been lower than usual for a month. I thought I just misplaced them but it seems as though Sai has been using them."

Itachi chuckled. "I could always lend you some, little brother."

Sasuke glared at the older Uchiha. "No."

"This is inappropriate." Fugaku hissed at his two sons. Minato rolled his eyes and said. "It's about time Sai gets **the talk**."

Sai blushed. "I don't need _the talk_."

"Fireworks!" Naruto said trying to change the subject. He smiled apologetically at Sai when it didn't work.

Gaara smirked while Kyuubi just laughed. "This is awesome! I'm definitely going back to school with a story to tell."

Sasuke smirked as well. He could do what his father put him through when he had the talk. It felt good to be a father at moments like this.

**The End**


End file.
